Avengers  Spank Therapy
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Sometimes both the Avengers and Villains need a little spank therapy when nothing else will do. Written as a role play with Ani Raphael and contains Some violence, semi non-con corporal punishment of various Marvel Characters, Sexual situations. Bit oc.
1. Chapter 1 : Avengers Spanked

The Avengers – Spank Therapy

Author: Kindred Isa & Ani Raphael

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: We own nothing from The Avengers or Marvel Comics. We are just fans and showing our love for the comics and movies including Ironman 1 and 2.

Warnings: Some violence, corporal punishment of various Marvel Characters, Sexual situations, and other fun stuff.

Author's Note: This is a role play done by Ani Raphael and myself with Ani playing the roles of Tony Stark/Iron Man, and Nick Fury. I am playing the roles of Thor, Loki and sometimes Nick Fury. This contains some non-consensual spanking and a bit of swearing. Hope you like it! I did a bit of editing but not much, not wanting to take away the work of the role player. I mostly just fixed the spelling errors. This may be a bit out of character but it was done for the fun of it.

Summary: Sometimes both the Avengers and Villains need a little spank therapy when nothing else will do.

Tony leaned on the couch as he drank a martini. He sighed contently as he enjoyed his drink. He was bored and between Captain's buzz-killness and Thor's weirdness it wasn't getting any better. He smirked and thought on telling Clint to take Logan's gloves.

Thor entered the room sensing the tension immediately upon his appearance but Tony Stark hadn't exactly been very hospitable towards him lately. He had also shot at him during a battle the previous night which resulted in the Thunder God throwing his hammer at the iron suit in a rage. Tony had looked at him and they ended up in an argument about them attacking each other. The blonde regarded the other man heading into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee. "Should I be forewarned or are you done shooting at me?"

"You know I did have another plasma gun I made for fighting your kid brother's ice cronies but if that's your way of volunteering I'd be more than happy to see how well it can fry something. Starting with your hair. You could use a haircut," he smirked at him as he took another sip of his liquor.

Sipping the coffee for a moment, Thor put the full mug down with a little too much force with the porcelain smashing onto the granite counter top, hot steamy fluid spilling all over the counter and floor. "How would you like another taste of Molinor you insufferable mortal? You shot me in the backside during battle when we are allies sending me flying into the brick wall of a bank!" The air was almost seeming to be charged with his anger with his time on Earth having been giving him some patience but Tony Stark always seemed to bring the rage back.

He snickered at the remembrance, "At the moment it was an accident, however I give no denying it was funny. After all Thor if I'm shooting at twenty enemies it should be no surprise I made the occasional mistake when firing. Be happy that you're not mortal so your only hurt was a slightly burned rump. And you should clean your mess," he pointed to the counter.

At that moment Nick Fury was going through the building, checking to see that things were in order.

"Are you sure that you're not my brother in disguise?" Thor inquired and when Tony started to laugh at him, it took all his inner strength not to throw the iron pain in the ass out a window or through a wall. He went to pick up the mess with a few cloths still looking at Tony, his blue eyes glaring. Once he was done picking up the spilled coffee, Thor stalked to the couch and twisted the coffee out of the fabric onto Tony's head. "Beg pardon it was an accident...I am sure you shall find that amusing."

"Hey, you womanly prick!" he growled and threw his drink into Thor's face, "Looks like your face is dirty," he went to the sink to wipe his hair, purposely bumping the Asgardian warrior on the way.

"Oh that is it!" Thor had had enough grabbing at Tony's shirt and tossed him into the wall not expecting the man to go through the wall and into the next room glad that the other man hadn't hit any wooden beams through the wall. He was seething and had wiped himself off just as Fury arrived looking furious but also alarmed. Thor watched Tony getting up knowing this would be an all-out war at this rate.

"What are you two doing!" Fury looked at them.

"You saw I was just attacked!" Tony dusted himself and rubbed his back. He had plaster and dry wall dust all over him. Not to mention he now had a head and backache. He wasn't wearing his suit and was in shock that Thor would do that. But he knew as soon as he put his suit on he was going to tear Thor a new hole.

Thor gaped when Tony whined to Fury that he had been attacked silently fuming. "I was not the instigator of this incident and he finds humor in shooting me in the backside last night. He provoked my rage and deserved what he had wrought on himself."

"What I heard was both of you grown men acting like children," he glared at both of them.

Tony looked at him, mouth a gap, "Well he's still upset about yesterday and I told him it was an accident!" Tony pointed.

"Told me you were sorry? You are not sorry for it when you are finding humor with my being thrown into a brick wall after getting shot in the backside. I am just returning the favor but would not have if you hadn't continued to provoke my rage." Thor growled a little crossing his arms over his chest but also felt a little admonished by Fury. "I am not the child here but you Stark...I am a God if you'll recall."

"Yes I did find it funny after the fact. Had you been hurt I wouldn't have found it funny. Maybe you should learn to laugh instead of taking everything so seriously. That's probably why your brother has such a perturbed since of humor!" he glared.

"Alright, I've heard enough," Fury took Tony's ear and Thor's hair, "If you're both gonna act like children you'll be treated as such," he pulled them to the couch.

Thor felt the hard grab to his long blonde hair getting pulled towards the couch uncertain as to what Fury meant by being treated as children. "Unhand me!" The God had the feeling that this would be not pleasant if Nick Fury was this angry with them both but if he got in trouble then was consoled that Tony was also in trouble. "Let me go...It is not my fault but his!"

"I saw and heard both of you and after that little display I think you both need to be given a good chat," he let Tony go and warned him not to move.

Thor pulled on his hair determined to not fight Fury fearing of hurting someone else with his current rage directed at Tony. All that hard work on fighting his rage and learning here on Midgard seemed to have been thrown down the drain like water at that moment. He then seemed to relax about the word chatting feeling that he would just be lectured as his father often did or rather Odin just bellowed at him when he was in trouble.

"As you said, you're a god. You could've killed Tony over something as insignificant as an argument," he pulled him to stand in front of him then bent him over the back of the couch, "And as an older brother you should know not to hit those younger and weaker than you," Fury lectured.

"Weaker!" Tony glared.

"Shut up, Tony," Fury said simply, "I'm not denying that you probably didn't deserve that."

When he was bent over the back of the couch, Thor blinked completely confused about Fury's actions. "What? What are you doing? I thought we were having a discussion?"

"We are going to talk," he unlatched his belt and folded it, "First point" he brought the belt down across his raised backside with a loud 'thwack', "You are not to fight with friends."

Tony watched, flinching at the impact.

"Ahhh! What are you doing? This is not talking!" Thor gasped in complete shock when he felt the sharp pain of the belt going across his clothed buttocks with his blue eyes going wide trying to get himself off the couch. This was defiantly not something he neither was familiar with nor liked.

"This type of talking will help you remember more," he continued to bring the belt down, "I'd use my hand since it's a first offense, but since you're a god I'm not sure you'd feel it the same," he brought it across his thighs.

"Ugnn! This is not discussing but physical striking upon my buttocks! Cease this immediately." Thor squirmed over the couch and struggled to get off the couch only to be held down with a firm hand to his lower back. Finally the God decided to not fight considering he didn't wish to harm anyone but that didn't stop his aching cheeks. "Owww! How is this considered treating one as a child?"

"This is the punishment children get for their misbehaviour. IE fighting and arguing over something that two friends should be able to get over. And here on Earth it's pretty darn effective and more parents need to use it if you ask me. Heck if you or your father did this to your brother Loki he might stay out of trouble longer."

"This is no child's punishment...It is painful!" Thor hissed and whimpered at the hard spanking to his clothed buttocks. "Father would never spank us and never owww haassss...Owww.." The pain was only getting worse and to the God's horror, he could feel the moisture building defiantly getting a good punishment. "Owww...Please stop this! I won't break the walls any longer!"

"See how it's already making its impression on you?" he smiled, "You've already figured the other reason you're getting it," he pushed him forward slightly so he could hit his sit spots easier, "Now what about your fight with Tony?"

Thor let out a loud yelp when the leather struck his very tender lower cheeks and thighs struggling once more. "But I am not sorry about that! Why make penance when I am not sorry about fighting with Stark?"

"Because you should be," he said firmly, "You two are friends and last I checked you come from a troop where a fellow warrior and friend are considered family. And you'd kill Tony over something so simply then you're not only less than the high god you hold yourself as, you'd be less than a man."

"I wasn't trying to owww kill him...He is intolerable!" Thor struggled in the agony not wanting to let the moisture out but to his horror, his silently started crying suddenly unable to fight. "Owww...Stop...I won't push him through walls anymooooore!"

"You're so much older than him, take him over your knee like you should Loki," he only gave him ten more swats, those being the hardest. He rubbed his back, "Now I want you to stand against the wall and recall why you just got whipped." he told him.

Thor was opening crying by the time Fury was done belting his buttocks, sniffling when he was forced to back to the wall. "Y..You desire me to whip my brother's backside? I...I can't do that..."

He sighed, "I don't mean to hurt him just because you can. I mean to discipline him. And considering that your father has had him banished a spanking doesn't seem like something that cruel. You need to do research on it. A spanking isn't just hitting his ass as hard as you can over and over. You have to control it and him. It's supposed to hurt but you're not trying to kill him." he tried to explain.

Thor just rubbed his very sore bottom and didn't want to really hurt his little brother. Loki was a pain in the ass and his actions were destructive having nearly gotten their parents killed but he couldn't hurt his little brother. "Well it does hurt but I don't think I could do this to him. Father banished me too as well to Midgard before my brother but we were never spanked..."

"Well then there's something off about that to me," he said simply. Then turned his gaze to Tony, who was attempting to sneak off.

"How can that be a little off? Spanking is a Midgardian thing, not an Asgardian thing. Father usually just yelled if we did something wrong." Thor replied and noticed that Tony was trying to escape but then saw Fury go to grab at the other man.

Fury went after Tony grabbing him by his ear again towards the couch. "Going somewhere are we Stark?"

"Oww! Actually I was going to the bathroom," he winced as he leaned toward the pull, "You know how it is with those nervous bladders..."

"Really? It seemed to me like you were trying to escape your own spanking Tony." Fury spoke dragging Tony towards the kitchen and bent him over the counter smacking his clothed buttocks nice and hard. After he smacked his clothed cheeks a few times, the dark-shinned man grasped a wooden spoon once dragging Tony back to the couch bending him over the back of it. "You are both arrogant and tend to fight like siblings when you should be acting as allies, family. I won't have this behavior in this house am I clear Tony...Believe you me, this has been too long in coming." He soon started spanking Tony using his hand first knowing that if his hand stung, then the other man's ass did too.

"Owwww!" Tony pushed at Nick's chest, trying to get up, "Quit it, Fury! I'm not a kid!" not that he was new to this. He used to be punished with spankings by his father as a child. And even as he got to be an adult Rhodey gave him the occasional one for being an 'irresponsible teenager in the body of a grown man'. But he hasn't even seen Rhodey since he'd started the Avengers, so it'd been at least a couple weeks since they'd last seen. And at least a couple months since his last spanking. Much to his dismay it still hurt as bad as he remembered.

"No, you're not a kid but you are certainly acting like one Tony." Nick held the boy down and continued to spank him. "If you want to continue with this, I can always do this on your bare backside. In fact if I need to spank either of you again, I will pull down your pants." His hand came down without mercy determined to teach Tony as much a lesson as he had Thor. "You two will stop this behavior am I clear?"

"Ah!" he kicked and tried to push his way off the couch, "Ok, ok!"

Fury realized that this wasn't making an impression and when he was kicked, he pulled Tony back up holding his ear. "Well since you want to continue fighting me, we'll do this differently. Pants down now Tony."

He blushed, "N-no! I got the point!" he held tightly to his slacks, "These are thin pants I already felt everything clearly, I assure you!"

"That was not up for negotiation Tony. I warned you about fighting me, now take them down with the underwear or I'll use my belt instead of the spoon."

He groaned. He didn't want either used on him. He muttered to himself as he unfastened his pants and began to take them down as slow as he thought he could without getting himself in any more trouble. When he got them to his knees, along with the boxers, he looked to the side again, "Sorry?"

"You'd better be Tony. Now bend over the couch will you? I would like to finish this before anyone else gets home." Fury stated ready to spank the other young man watching Thor's look of pure shock in the  
>other man getting it on his bare butt.<p>

He whined and turned to the coach, hoping it went quickly. He wasn't embarrassed about being partially nude; he wasn't self-conscious about his body in anyway. He was embarrassed that Thor was watching, and he knew his butt was probably a glowing pink at that moment.

After Tony had turned back to the couch and bending over did Fury start once again with his hand making sure to cover the entire buttocks and thighs. Once he had heated the flesh up some, the older man grabbed the wooden spoon resting the cool surface against Tony's cheeks before lifting it bring it back down with a good smack.

In the corner, like before Thor actually cringed and jumped at the whacking sound, his sore cheeks clenching the sound echoing through the entire room.

"Owww! I'm sorry!" he stood on his toes and covered his butt after feeling the spoon, "I'm sorry I shot Thor and I'm sorry I threatened him!" that really stung! Even when Rhodes hit him he never made him take his underwear down. Only his dad made him do that. This was just beginning to feel torturous!

"Remove your hand Tony so we can end this." Fury halted the spoon mid swing when the other man threw his hand back not wishing to hit his hand.

"It really hurts," he sniffled. He didn't want to look at him since his face was already painted with tears and he didn't know if Thor was still looking or not. He already knew he sounded pathetic as it was.

"Well it is supposed to hurt and can you honestly tell me that it's not earned?"

"I didn't destroy the wall or pour coffee on his head," he muttered.

Fury turned to look at Thor when he heard what had been said. "You dumped coffee on his head?" He watched the Godling look down with a sheepish look on his face before turning back to the sore naked butt. Moving Tony's hand to the small of his back, Fury was once again spanking the other man with the spoon until he knew that he had learned his lesson rubbing his back. "It's all forgiven kid. Now to the wall with Thor and both face the wall for ten minutes. Don't move until I tell you to."

"Oww," Tony sobbed, as he rubbed his butt. He felt like a complete child as he pulled his pants up and walked to the wall, head down wiping his eyes. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he probably did deserve it.

"Turn around Thor." Fury stated and watched the sniffling God turn around before he set the timer on the microwave heading to the sink to wash the wooden spoon. "I want you both to think about why I spanked you both and the next time you are both bare, am I clear?"

Thor gulped and nodded. "A...Aye."

Tony muttered in response. He just stared, boredly at the wall. This was like adding insult to injury.

"What was that Tony?" Fury glanced at the clock and went over to both of the punished Avengers smacking Tony's butt again. "You are asking for more Tony."

"Ow!" He whined and grabbed his butt, "I didn't even say anything! Why'd you hit me!"

"Because you were being a smart ass. The ten minutes are up but heed my warning you two because I won't hesitate to spank you both again. I can even go far enough as to inform your father about your behavior Thor so he can spank you himself." Fury told them with Thor actually looking like he wanted to pee his pants with that gulping know his father may do it if he knew spanking worked on his children. He had the feeling that he would spank Loki at one point.

Once Fury was gone, the God of Thunder left the wall rubbing his sore butt not sure how one dealt with the aftermath of a spanking. "Something tells me that you've had that done before?" He glanced at Tony but not meeting him in the eyes both a little embarrassed about it.

"Yes I did. Unlike _your _dad mine was an advent believer in it as is my best friend," he sulked as he went to the couch and laid on his stomach, "And no amount of rubbing will make the pain go away at least for a day," he sighed and put his head on the pillow.

"No, my father fonder of yelling at us when we were fighting and then when I disobeyed father, with the threat of war, he banished me without my powers. It took my dying with Loki killing me to get them back to prove my worth. I do hope Fury doesn't introduce spanking to my father but he may be right about Loki. I may need to spank him considering he does act like a child at times." Thor groaned when the rubbing didn't indeed help the burning. "Look, I am sorry for as you humans say, losing my cool?"

Hearing him say that made him laugh a little, "Oh trust me, it's a pain that lingers with you," he sighed, "Sorry about earlier," he looked to the side. He wasn't use to apologizing.

"I as well. Did I harm you when I threw you into the wall earlier?" Thor asked also unused to apologizing as well blushing a little. "But yes it does seem to linger so perhaps he is right about making Loki behave for he has done nothing but be bad since coming to Midgard. I would much rather tip him over him lap than kill my own brother. He may be the God of Mischief and lies but I still love him dearly."

"And the best thing about this is that you won't have as nearly a guilty conscience when you're done. But he'll remember it for at least a few days. And if it's true that neither of you have ever gotten spanked it's most definitely worth a try. After all a spanking apparently fixes everything from a tantruming child to a mischievous adult villain," he yawned and prepared to nap the pain away.

"Yes, we never have been spanked before. Well I hadn't until this afternoon Tony but let me tell you, it was a great shock to my system and will leave an impression on me so hope it will Loki as well." Thor  
>noticed the yawning and smirked. "You should rest if you are tired friend."<p>

"It's the best way to get rid of pain," he nodded off as Thor talked.

"Then I too shall retire to aid in healing my aching backside."

Thor nodded and they both went towards their rooms to rest their aching backsides.

It wasn't two weeks later before both of them were once again in battle having fun destroying Loki's newest threat of various creatures including robots. The dark God seemed to find amusement in watching them all battle his minions standing on the roof of a building, the wind blowing through his dark hair, his blue eyes surveying the carnage. He had hoped when he'd first come to Midgard to rule all the humans hoping to debolish all world fighting but they were resisting him. If one wanted to rule over the humans, he needed to destroy all opposition to his rule or put an end to rebellion. Thor was swinging his hammer and struck at the metallic beasts counting each and every one delighting in the exercise.

Tony blasted several in a row, "Falling behind, Thor. I'm getting more than you."

In response to that taunt, Thor twirled his hammer against the ground for a moment and lifted it up before it came down with a crack of thunder knocking more than half a dozen down. "I don't think so Stark...It seems you're falling behind now."

He glared under the suit and began blasting everything.

When Tony started blasting recklessly once again, Thor barely managed to avoid getting blasted once again in the backside but did toss his hammer at the iron clad man knocking him down, his hammer returning to him. "You almost got me again! Watch where you aim those things shall you!"

He grunted and took a moment to regain his bearings, "Stop trying to dent my armor!" he blasted the hammer from his hand.

Thor went and got his hammer back tossing it at Tony again, fire in his blue eyes. "Then stop blasting at me!"

Tony narrowly dodged and glared at Thor through the mask.

Thor went back to fighting the large creatures with his hammer sending more than a few flying but the other avengers seemed to notice the thick tension between Thor and Iron Man.

Meanwhile up on the roof, Loki watched his brother fighting with a smirk seeing the metallic one having nearly blasted Thor's backside. "Well isn't this interesting..." With a wicked grin, the God of Mischief eagerly watched the battle with glee gleaming in his blue eyes.

Tony muttered to himself as he kept blasting.

Loki smiled and snapped his fingers turning himself invisible before he left the roof moving up close to Tony, whispering in his ear of his suit. "That Thor, he thinks he's better than you. Just because he's a God, doesn't mean that he may be your better. He needs to be taught a lesson."

He grumbled, hearing the voice, "Smug little daddy's boy."

"Verry smug and he needs to be brought down from his pedestal." Loki whispered still invisible with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "Blast him and teach him his place here..."

He listened to the silver-tongued rebel and waited for the proper moment before aiming at a robot behind Thor. He smirked under the mask and blasted it, sending the beam through it and hitting the blonde's backside then blasting some robots in front of him.

Loki watched as the blast went after his brother and hit him right in his backside hearing Thor's pained yelp disappearing back to the roof bursting into laughter. Thor turned glaring at Iron Man stalking towards him furious throwing him into a wall. "What was that for? You mind telling me why you just blasted my backside? Again?"

"Ow! What are you talking about!" he stood; "I blasted the robot!" he pointed to the smoldering creature.

"Yeah you did and you blasted me again in the backside with the blast going right through the thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Stop bothering!" he pushed him away.

Thor glared at Tony when he was pushed back. "Take a look at my butt and see the damage on my pants. You shot me but I want to know why."

He looked and raised a brow, "I don't remember doing that..."

Thor opened his mouth to speak but then heard the laughter up on one of the roof noticing his brother watching the events as they unfolded. "Loki...He tricked you."

He looked up, "Have I told you how much I hate your kid brother?" he glared.

"Yes you have numerous times but he is not a child." Thor lifted his hammer and ended up on the roof facing his own brother. "Loki, you will need to learn to not mess with people's heads."

Loki gasped when he saw his brother grabbing his staff soon coming at Thor striking him. It wasn't long before there was a full on battle between the brothers, thunder and lightning crashing through the night's sky. It ended with Loki being held in Thor's arms, his hands tied behind his back with a strip of his brother's cloak thrusting him towards Tony. "He won't be a problem for too long Tony...He is under Avengers arrest." Loki looked like he had gone through a battle with Godzilla with Thor usually always able to knock him down if they battled hard enough.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as he continued cleaning the robots.

"But first I think I shall show him some earth discipline," he said flying off, holding his brother tightly.

Loki panted looking at his brother completely beaten for the time being with Thor bringing him over to the man he'd wrong. His blue eyes surveyed the scene on the broken road, buildings having taken some of damage with his hands tied behind him leaving him under control for the time being. Thor nodded when the iron clad man took him in his arms and lifted off. "Thor! You can't let them hurt me!"

Thor smirked a little with a nod. "You'll survive it Loki but take heed on this lesson considering it will happen again if we need to fight you again."

Up in the air, the Godling yelped in alarm helpless to stop this human. "Unhand me mortal! You have no right to touch a God!"

"God smod, you're just a brat," he said as he pulled the back of Loki's pants down.

Loki gasped in alarm when the iron clad man pulled at the back of his black pants once they'd reached the roof of the Avengers building unable to fight back properly. "No, what are you doing? Let me go!"

He brought the metal hand down hard on Loki's left cheek. Then did the same to his right, "Do you have any idea how annoying it gets to keep cleaning your messes?"

Loki let out a loud gasp he felt the metal hand come down upon his now naked buttocks burning the cheeks. "Owww! How dare you touch the son of Odin? Unhand me!"

"I dare like this," he hit him again several more times; "You see this is what we do on Earth to nuisances like you. And maybe after this your brother will raise a hand to you like he should've been doing since you both were kid," he swatted his thigh hard.

Loki grunted at the hard smacks to his vulnerable backside, the cheeks turning a bright pink, the prisoner squirming and yelping. "He would never strike me as you are doing...Owww! Is this what is done to prisoners upon Midgard?"

"We'll see," he shrugged, "And to answer your question: no. But it should be. It'd help their rehab go a lot faster and it would probably be more reliable at that." he bent him forward and gave his under curve a firm whack.

"Ahhh rehab? I need none of that." Loki was soon yelping and squirming over the other man's lap soon feeling the pain grow worse with his tender areas being spanked. To his horror, the Godling felt the moisture on his face unable to help the tears. "No...S...Stop...Owww!"

"Why should I! You almost got me in this same position with your tricks!" he said as he continued. He wanted to make Loki cry. If he made him cry he knew that he could get through his thick head.

Loki felt the tears and was soon actually silently crying from the intense burning in his vulnerable backside finally got completely limp unable to fight Iron Man's grip nor the spanking. "Owww...Please, I beg you to stop...It...H...Hurts."

"Good," he smirked and gave him twenty five more hard slaps, "Now to get you back to your brother."

Loki whimpered with his backside burning only to whine with his pants being pulled back up. "Owww...W...What shall be done with me?"

"Ask your brother," he said as he took him to Thor.

Thor waited with the others cleaning up the messes left by his brother's latest attacks and had just finished putting the scrap metal into the shield truck letting it drive off when Tony returned with his obviously teary brother. "Why did you bring him back here? I thought he was being taken to the facility in the tower."

"You take him, he's your brother. Not to mention I have to help clean up."

Thor nodded and took his brother heading to the Avengers tower entering the building with his younger brother in his arms heading to the facility cells bring under arrest. He opened one of the cells and kept his brother's hands tied behind his back until they could get a hold of a collar to keep Loki's power in check. "Under the authority of the Avengers and Shield you are under arrest Loki."

Loki just laid down on the bed trying to work at the cuffs they had put on him once Thor had gotten him back to keep him secure. "I won't be in here long Thor and if you think that my games were bad now, wait until I get out of here."

"You will be punished Loki and then we'll see what happens next." Thor promised leaving the frustrated captured God in the cells alone with security watching him heading to the living quarters calling Tony's suit. "He's secure but will need you to make a collar to nullify his powers when wearing it."

"I'll get to that now." He sighed and flew back to Stark Tower. He was exhausted and really wanted some sleep.

"Don't worry about it tonight Tony. Get some sleep first considering Loki is not getting out of those cuffs."

He nodded and went to get the suit off.

After a long week Tony had gotten the collar made to null most of Loki's powers. But he'd have to test it. He looked to Thor and walked over, slipping it on him as he held the hammer.

Thor had been holding the hammer but just as Tony placed the collar on him suddenly; it grew heavy falling to the floor unable to lift it. "Ugnn..."

"Thanks Thor, needed to make sure it worked," he took it off, it had a padlock but he hadn't locked it since it was just a test.

"Uhh you're welcome but next time please warn me?" Thor panted a little feeling weak until it was removed lifting Malinor once again following Tony. "Felt human again."

He smirked, "Except no cane."

"Oh that is really amusing." Thor said dryly. "Let's just get this on him before he escapes again."

Loki had slipped out of the cuffs a few times managing to nearly escape the building that week irritating all the Avengers.

"Your brother makes me happy I'm an only child," he smiled. Although ever since meeting Rhodey he'd been like the uptight older brother he never had. And Captain liked to act like his father, along with Fury. So it's like being in a family that no one's related. Like boarding school.

"Yeah but I love him even if he is a pain in our backsides." Thor replied with a smile but that faded when they got to the cells finding the door to the open, the metal cuffs on the floor. "Oh no, we must find him fast before he gains his full powers."

"Oh great!" Tony sighed and began looking around. They needed to find him before he let any of the other prisoners out.

"Knowing my brother he is probably doing that to keep the others busy."

"Well that's just great!" he sighed and went to get his suit so he could be faster.

The sirens were blaring with Loki stalking through the building subtly using his powers to open the cells delighting in the distractions that the villains gave the Avengers. The God grinned raising his arms and the power went out of the building with the halls now being flooded with red from the emergency lights.

"Thor I hate your brother!" Tony gave him the collar and went to get the villains back in containments, nearly getting tossed by Hulk.

"I know but you can spank him again later once we get him back." Thor replied running through the halls throwing his hammer knocking one down that was about to strike agent Romanov. The red-haired beauty nodded to him in thanks while they worked on getting the villains and Loki.

"He's your brother," he rolled his eyes.

"Yes but I know you want to a hold of him again and teach him a few lessons yourself."

Tony smirked under the suit.

Thor grinned fingering the collar he would put around his own brother's neck leaving him utterly helpless as they both headed into battle with the villains falling one by one until they were all caught but for Loki.

The God of Mischief had hoped it would take them longer to get after him but as he went around the corner heading towards the exit did he find some of the Avengers blocking his path. Raising his hands he blasted at them not noticing Thor sneaking up behind him with Tony having informed the others to keep Loki busy.

Loki could almost taste the freedom as he fought them only to let out a struggled gasp when he felt something cold and metallic put around his neck. The Godling turned in complete shock with smirked raising his hands only to find when he did that Thor didn't go flying into the wall to the left. He attempted to do so to Tony but found out he was helpless now alarmed raising his hands again trying to use his powers utterly helpless. With the urges to taste his freedom before he began to fight them physically desperate to escape so close to his escape now.

Tony put the padlock on the collar so he couldn't get it off and grabbed the brat by his shirt, "Good thing for you that you don't need powers to clean up."

"No! What have you done to me?" Loki struggled in Tony's grasp with a whimper feeling weakened and helpless. Never had he felt so neither vulnerable nor weak since childhood until this very moment and it scared him.

"I took your powers since those are only for semi good boys, which you're far from," Tony told him.

Loki gulped feeling powerless and didn't like it surrounded by the enemy. "But I'm so good at being bad and I enjoy it."

"So we've seen. Now I see I have to show your brother how to do this," Tony picked him up and tucked him under his arm, de-pantsing him. He was wearing his suit so once again he knew it would hurt enough, especially since he was weaker now.

"No! Don't! Not again!" Loki yelped and squirmed when he was once again put over the Iron Man's lap with his pants being pulled down. The Godling quivered and was kicking like a small child desperate to escape what he knew was coming. "No! Let me up!"

"Now pay attention Thor," Tony told the blonde as he brought the palm of his suit down on Loki's upturned rear.

"Ahh! No stooooop!" Loki squirmed while his brother watched him being spanked like a naughty human child with Thor obviously studying every moment of Tony's so that he may do it again later on.

"No, this is what brats like you get. Look at the mess you made!" he continued, bringing some color to Loki's pale backside. "Do you have any idea the money it's gonna cost to get this fixed, and the time it's gonna take?"

"Owww! I don't care what it costs you to oww fix it!" Loki snarled even with his backside turning into a shade of dark pink, burning already with tears already in his blue eyes. "I'm not a brat!"

"Oh please! You're the biggest brat I've seen in my near eternal life as a marvel comic book character," he said swatting his thigh.

Loki let out a loud yelp with the tears finally falling unable to help the intense burn that Iron Man was inflicting. "Owww...Ohhhh stooooop!"

"Tell me why you're getting spanked."

"Oww! I am fairly certain it is ohhh oww because you are enjoying this."

"That is part of it," he nodded, "But there's a real reason behind it. Now speak."

"Ooww! Because you are an egotistical jerk!"

"After all the crap you put everyone through I'm the jerk!" Tony scoffed and continued to spank him.

Loki let out a pained cry when the spanking seemed to get worse with the burning almost intolerable struggling to fight the tears now wetting his pale face. "Alright! I...I give up...I repent...I have been, as you Midgardians say it, a pain in your backsides." He didn't really feel all that bad for his actions on Midgard but his backside was already killing him and he's say anything to get away from Iron Man's wraith.

"Good. Now prove it," he swatted him ten more times.

"How am I to...Ughhh prove it?" Loki gritted his teeth to fight the intense burning finally unable to help the sobs escaping from him wishing he had his powers so he could send Tony Stark into the nearby wall. 

"You're going to help your brother clean this mess." Tony pushed him towards Thor.

"What? Are you kidding me? This is going to take all night." Loki turned glaring at them both. "And if I should refuse to do so?"

"Then you'll get your butt spanked again."

"But you just did that and it already hurts." Loki protested and glared at Tony almost challenging him. "I really hate you."

"I don't like you that much either." Tony swatted him hard.

"Oww are you on a power trip?"

"I'm always on one. And if you want to be able to sit again you'd better get to work and stop stalling."

Loki just glared at Tony rubbing his sore bottom not at all pleased by the fact that he was powerless and getting spanked. He had done anything all THAT bad after all. With a muttered insult in Tony's direction he started slowly picking stuff up 'accidently' throwing some at Tony while trying to put it in the trash can by throwing it.

Tony merely kicked his butt before going to get his robots to help so he didn't have to.

The kick to his sore backside make the Godling yelp rubbing himself before trying to get back to work not enjoying his penance not that he felt a need for it. He thought they were all so uptight and had no sense of humor while he picked up the mess he had made. Perhaps if he helped, he could get an actual room rather than a cell considering he was helpless any way right now. After the hallway was mostly cleaned, Loki looked at his brother just as Tony returned. "What will be done with me exactly? Am I to be put back in a cell helpless?"

Tony just looked at Thor. He knew the kid was to be put back into cells but he wanted to hear Thor act like an older brother and scold his younger sibling.

Thor looked at his brother and then Tony with a sigh. "You will go back to your cell and you are hardly helpless little brother. You have your brains and that tongue of your's. I've also decided on a good therapy for your penance Loki. You shall be spanked every three days to keep your bottom hot to the touch until we deemed that you've learned to curb your behavior."

Loki paled shaking his head as he backed away. "No, you can't do this to me! Thor please I beg you."

Tony just looked to the side, happy he wasn't in Loki's shoes. But maybe this would do the God-ling some good.

Thor held his ground and took his brother back to the cells locking him inside but had the feeling he would rather put him in a locked room at one point if Loki could be rehabilitated. Walking back to the living room, the Thunder God sat down exhausted from dealing with the insanity his brother had wrought upon them.

Loki just laid on the bed completely miserable but silently fumed with plans on how to make the Avengers pay for what he considered to be a grave injustice. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Loki's Baine

Avengers: Spank Therapy

Part 2

Welcome to the second part of the iron man, avengers rp with myself playing Thor, Loki, The Hulk in this section while Ani played the rest. Enjoy! This is a bit out of character but we do hope you do enjoy it.

A few days later Tony was taking some time away from the group. He leaned back and relaxed, sunbathing on the roof. He had a stack of papers to do but he was tired of writing. It was time for a little needed goof off, narcissistic time to himself.

Thor had been busy working Loki's spank therapy much to his brother's agony. He had just come back inside when he noticed that Tony wasn't around but did see the papers he promised to finish. Finding him on the roof, Thor frowned. "Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"It's my break," He sipped his martini. He wanted to enjoy some peace. Between hearing Loki's crying and the echoes through the building the only thing that had been entertaining had been seeing Hulk chase down Clint to beat him half to death for dosing him with water.

"Well you did promise those reports by tonight and they aren't yet done. It is already two in the afternoon Tony."

"And I have until ten at night," he ignored him, "I have about a third of them done. All it's going to take is a bunch of signatures and some skimming and I could have the rest done in less than an hour."

Thor crossed his arms over his chest looking at the other man. "So you are going to half ass is the expression goes? If you don't do the full job, Fury will be angered by this if you miss something important."

"Wow, you're doing great in learning these terms, Thor. I'm proud of you," he smirked, "What makes you think I read anything he gives me? I skim it over, get the important points and as long as no one's trying to take my stuff and it sounds like something of decent business I sign. And I read faster than you anyway, so it won't take me that long."

"Do as you desire Tony but you do know that he may find out one day if you do miss something." The blonde reminded his friend sitting down. "This is becoming a tiring day and I do hate to punish Loki so. It is possible to have him in a locked room sometime later?"

"If he shows enough progress sure," he nodded, "But he'll have to be locked in a room near you so that if he is to escape it'll be a quick find. Or better yet," he rubbed his chin. If they locked him in a room adjacent to Thor's and the only way in and out was a door leading to Thor's room that would lessen the chances of him being unseen to cause trouble.

"Better yet what?" Thor inquired when Tony went silent mid-sentence.

"I just got another great idea," Tony smiled confidently.

"And what is this new idea Tony?"

He explained the remodeling idea and how it would be beneficial.

Thor smirked and looked at the other man finding that an excellent idea. "Well it would make it easier to keep an eye on him after all."

"We'll get to work on it right away," he smiled, "After my break."

"What about your paperwork?"

"What about it?"

"You promised to complete it tonight."

"I still have 7 hours," he told him.

"And you can't do this addition now Tony or you could be late. Fury will be angry if you break that promise as would I."

"Good thing you two don't know all my hiding places," he smiled.

Thor sighed and raised a brow at the other man. "Need I spank you as I do my brother for your lack of responsibility?"

"Such a brash threat." he raised a brow, "I said I'll do it in an hour."

Well then do it Tony considering it won't be my hide stripped but bare, but yours after all."

He rolled his eyes, "Geeze I thought Rhodey was my mom."

Thor didn't bother respond to that comment leaving the other man to his own vises having warned him considering that if Tony didn't finish his work, it was his backside. Entering the house, the thunder God decided to take a much anticipated shower. Hot water soon cascading down his muscles.

Tony grumbled and went to do the stupid paperwork. He already was going to be with Rhodey that weekend. He knew that that was going to most defiantly lead to a sore butt. He didn't need to be sore on top of that.

While Tony did his work, Thor let the world slip away down his muscled flesh, his blue eyes closed with his worries never far from his mind concerning Loki. He hated to keep spanking his brother, making him cry, and keeping him locked away scared without his powers.

Tony did his work as quickly as possible before going back to relaxing. Anything to get them off his back would be appreciated at this moment. He did kind of feel for Loki, but the kid was a pain in the butt! He needed to know when it was inappropriate to conduct himself that way and it was Thor's jog to teach him as an older brother. Tony knew that he got spanked that often he'd be sure to alter his behavior. At least to avoid as much pain as possible.

Thor finished his shower not long after Tony went back to relaxing heading back to room with a towel hanging low on his hips. Once the God entered his room he got dressed with a new spanking session with Loki soon to start again. Heading down to the cells, Thor's heart grew heavy.

Seeing his brother's presence, Loki let out a shaky sigh. "Is it time again?"

"I'm afraid so brother. Let's get this done." Thor said opening the cell sitting down on the bed with a soft sigh beckoning the younger God over. Once Loki was at his side, he pulled him over his lap pulled his pants down and started to spank the sore pink bottom, the Godling already sobbing unable to help his pained sorrow.

Tony had the bots reconstruct the room for Loki so that he could now have calmer surrounding.

While the room was being completed, Thor continued to punish his brother hoping he could be the Loki he had been before the fall from the rainbow bridge.

Once he was done, the elder God did hold his brother in his arms with Loki's heading in his lap. The Thunder God always hated to pain Loki no matter what he did to deserve his spankings. "As always I forgive you Loki now rest." Loki soon was sleeping soundly while Thor left him alone in his cell to check on the rooms.

Tony was laughing at Clint as Hulk chased him around. By then the room was basically complete.

Thor nearly got hit when Clint was trying to out run the massive Hulk with a grunt smacking into the wall. "Again friend Clint?"

"It was just a water balloon!" Clint said as he ran around him again, looking for a window to jump out of.

Tony continued to laugh.

"And let me but guess that it was thrown at friend Banner? He lost his temper and became the Hulk that hunts you now?"

He smiled as he ran.

"You're a troll," Tony smirked as he tripped him.

"Ack! And you're a dick!" Clint hurried to get up.

"He does not look like a troll to me. Have you seen a troll Tony?" Thor inquired looking at the other man.

Tony sighed, "I'll explain it to you later," he smirked as Hulk chased Clint outside before catching him, "Wanna see Clint get murdered?"

Perhaps we could prevent murder but he does need to control himself. He reminds me a little of Loki."

"I'd rather see his murder," he said leaning out the window to watch, "And yes, he's a brat like your brother. Oh and the room is done."

"So quickly? The room is done so soon?" Thor queried and soon followed the other man intent on hoping that the Hulk didn't kill Clint actually smirking at the sight before them.

The hulk had caught up to Clint and had him over a room spanking him hard. "You make Hulk mad. Hulk spank!"

Tony chuckled.

"Augh!" he kicked and pushed at him, "Quit Hulk! I'm not Sam!" H referred to Bruce/Hulk's green haired friend. Everyone joked that Doc Samson was like Hulk's kid brother, and that was pretty accurate, except for the fact that they didn't really know the age difference.

"Hulk mad! You bad, need spank!" The hulk brought his massive green hand down covering the other man's buttocks with every spank. Thor actually smirked at that finding this highly amusing.

"OW! It was just ONE balloon! Can't you take a joke, big guy?"!

"Clint need sore butt. Hulk spank till done." The massive green hand continued to spank him until his was faded but Clint's buttocks would bright red by then.

"Owwww!" he whined, "Its sore, its sore!" he sobbed.

"Spank must hurt!"

"It does hurt! Stop!" he whined, "I get it, no more water balloons when you're sleeping!"

"Clint bad, must spank!" Hulk growled and continued to spank until he was finished leaving Clint there with an earned sore butt. Thor then went to Clint smirking while the Hulk went inside to calm back down. "I don't envy your backside Clint."

"Fuck off, blondie!" he sobbed and wiped the tears from his eyes and rubbed his tender bottom skin.

"You should watch your mouth Clint." Thor growled tempted to spank him if his butt wasn't already sore. The God then went inside the house to check on his brother along with the new room.

He sniffled and rubbed as Thor walked away. He needed a cold rag for this pain.

The room was large with two adjourning doors with Loki's room having only one door to Thor's room but no windows even in the washrooms.

Thor soon had his sleeping brother in the new large bed resting but he was locked inside the chambers with a chain attached to the metal locked collar so he'd behave himself.

Tony looked around the room, "Bland but good enough. If he's good he can decorate it a little."

"It will be sufficient for him. I thank you Tony."

"You're welcome," he said as he went to shower before taking a nap.

Days later, everything seemed to be going well with Loki behaving himself for the most part. Thor had decided that he could let him sleep while he took a shower.

Soon there was a shattering heard from the kitchen.

"What in all Asgard was that?" Thor asked getting out of the shower before getting dressed heading towards the kitchen.

There was a candy dish, along with a bunch of candy sprawled all over the floor, with no one to be seen in the kitchen.

"Oh Tony, clean up your messes." Thor grumbled and went to grab a broom and dust pant cleaning up the mess.

"What did I do?" Tony yawned, walking to the kitchen.

"Someone knocked over the candy jar but didn't clean up the very mess it left."

"Well I didn't," he looked to the side, "I was packing for the weekend I'm spending with a friend. I heard the noise and came to see what happened."

"Nor I as I was in the shower. Then but who?"

He rolled his eyes, "Where's Clinton?"

"I don't know but I know that it couldn't be Loki he is powerless yet it seems possible he could disappear and do this without the collar if escaped."

"Hate to break it to you Thor, but a child can break glass," he rolled his eyes.

"But not hide this quickly without his powers Tony?"

He shook his head and walked around him, getting a glass of milk, "Well find out later," he yawned.

"Yes, we will and find out what is going on."

He nodded and went to his room.

Clint was on his bed, sharpening his arrows.

Thor also went to his room checking on his brother unable to find Loki running from the room to alarm Tony. "It's Loki, he has escaped."

Tony rolled his eyes and went to check the security camera, "He's walking near Clint's room.

Thor blinked obviously puzzled. "But how could he get out without his powers?" The blonde pointed the image of his brother still wearing the collar almost as if he were in a trance.

"GO ask him, would you."

"Right." Thor nodded and soon left the room to find out what his brother was doing hoping he got to Loki before he found Clint.

Clint looked at Thor and Loki.

"Loki, what is going on? How did you but escape?" Thor went in front of his brother but the younger God didn't seem to notice him for moment.

"Thor? What?"

Clint began to ease into his room.

Loki blinked confused even with Thor telling him he wasn't in his bedroom. "But I was sleeping."

Clint got into his room and sat on his bed.

Thor then looked towards Clint's room. "Need I know if you have any idea what is going on?"

"What?" Clint looked over.

"Well just wondering if you know how Loki escaped and why he coming here to your room?"

He looked to the side, "No. Why would I?"

"Well you seem as they say nervous. Why?"

"You Norse are weird," he raised a brow, "And I don't know what you mean."

"Well you seem a little worried by my weird, as you say, questioning."

"I said I don't know."

"And I think you but lie to me." Thor commented and looked at his brother glancing back at Clint grasping his wrist.

"What are you talking about?" He pulled at his wrist.

You seem very nervous and I wonder if you let my brother free since he has the collar still."

"Maybe you left the door open."

Actually I didn't but we could always look at the security tapes after all." Thor calls Tony up hoping to get to the truth from Clint hoping he'll either come clean or tell them why he is so nervous. "Tony can you check the security tapes of my room? Unless you want to say something Clint?"

He whimpered, "I only let him out for a minute."

"Why did you let him out?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"I don't understand why you would risk all we have done with his rehab."

"I proved his rehab is working." he smiled, "He didn't do anything."

"Yeah but without a personality nor powers so he doesn't think of doing something? You ruined all my work."

"How did I ruin your work? He didn't do anything. He didn't even realize he was out of his room."

"Yeah and I was to decide when Loki was ready. You ruined that and somehow made him lose his free will until I found him."

He was pretty confused about how him losing will was his fault, "Sorry?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything except open the door and ask him if he wanted a snack."

Thor frowned obviously confused as to what was going on. "Could someone have tampered with the collar?"

"The only one able to do it is Tony."

"But why would Tony manipulate the collar? It is almost like a black magic." Thor frowned and blinked. "Only one I know with that power is Amora besides Loki."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not magic it's science and if you're done being weird I'd like to go to bed now."

Thor was starting to get angry and yanked on the boy's wrist pulling over his lap. "You shall tell me everything and now." He brought his hand down with a loud whacking down, the cheeks jiggling.

"OW!" he grabbed his bottom, "Thor, don't it still hurts from Hulk!" even though that was quite a few days ago.

"Then tell me everything immediately and I will cease."

"Ow! Tony said it was a safety mechanism!"

"What was a safety mechanism?"

"If he ever got out it would null brain activity so he couldn't do anything!" he kicked and pushed at the Godling's back.

Thor smacked Clint's sore backside when he kicked. "Knock that off. And the collar turned my brother into as you humans say, um a z...What is that word? Oh yes, a zombie?"

"Owww! Well take that up with Tony!" he elbowed him trying to get him to let go.

"I will but for now you seem to need more warming of your backside so I shall oblige you Clint." Thor replied bringing his hand down with a loud crack. "If you would stop fighting me, I would not be spanking you so."

He gasped, "Ow, Thor, stop!" he squirmed about, "I'm not a god like your brother and you!"

"Will you cease kicking me then?"

"Yes, please stop!"

Thor finally let Clint back up before going to his brother desperate to have Loki back not liking the way he currently was shaking him a little. "Loki, wake up."

When he got no response but his brother's confusion, the thunder God picked him slinging him bent over his shoulder to head back to his room. Once Loki was on the bed in the locked rooms did he go to find Tony.

Tony was in bed, on his stomach, getting some sleep. He normally loved to see Clint in trouble but he was tired and he knew his 'babysitter' would be there to pick him up early, and sadly he wouldn't be allowed to sleep the whole day.

Thor entered the room noticing that Tony was sleeping turning to leave this for later but he would make sure that Tony fixed the collar later on. He wanted Loki to himself even when he escaped or they would never know if he was rehabilitated and it just plain cruel.

After a couple hours Tony got up to shower and finished packing. He went for a cup of coffee. He was pretty sure he was gonna be stopping for breakfast on the drive. But before his buddy came to get him he'd just have some coffee and a cookie. He noticed Thor's look, "And good morning to you, sunshine."

"What did you do to the collar? Clint let Loki out and he was devoid of emotion. He wasn't Loki and it was cruel. How are we to know if he is rehabilitated if he is a zombie?"

"He's not always that way," Tony explained, "When he's in the room he's his normal self. When he's ten feet away from the room that's when he goes void and emotionless, until someone escorts him back. That way no problems for us and the rehab works for him."

"But how will we know if it works to rehabilitate him if I lose my brother even when he is taken from his room. It is cruel Tony. Take that part off the collar!"

"It's not cruel, how is it cruel?" he complained, "If I take that off than it makes the collar less cool."

"It is cruel to take that free will from him and I don't like it Tony. Remove it or I will. It is not fair to Loki to do this to him."

He huffed, "Fine. But you'll have to watch him as I adjust it."

"I will watch him and can't you do something besides taking his free will?"

He rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do? Set a silent alarm?"

"I don't know but don't take Loki's free will Tony. He may be trouble but I love him even still."

"I know, you say it every hour," he rolled his eyes and went to get the collar and adjust it," The adjustment took about 20 minutes and adding the silent alarm took 15 minutes. By then he had to get dressed and lock it back on the baby god.

Thor watched him and made sure that it wouldn't affect who his brother was. "Thank you Tony and I haven't been saying it every hour as you exaggerate."

"Sure you haven't," he rolled his eyes, putting the padlock back on it, "Well you have fun, I'm off for a weekend with the closest thing to a mother I have."

"Well then hopefully you'll behave then." Thor smirked a little letting Tony leave while watched his sleeping brother knowing they couldn't keep him like this. "I'm sorry Loki, for everything. I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so but I am still sorry. I'm sorry to make you become this way." He whispered to the sleeping form gently brushing a lock of dark hair from his pale face.


	3. Chapter 3 : Next Generation Avenger

Avengers: Spank Therapy

Part 3

(This is the third part of our role play with me playing James Rhodes, Anastasia, and Natasha Romanov/Black Widow while Ani plays Tony. We decided to add some cuteness and comedy into this rp but also some steam later on with Nat.;))

Tony sipped some alcohol from a water bottle as James Rhodes drove up and honked. He rolled his eyes and tossed his stuff in the car, prepping to get in when his bottle was taking, "What the hell!" he glared.

"Are you planning to spend the whole weekend drunk off your ass?"

"Yes!"

"Well not on my watch you're not Tony."

He sighed and climbed in the front seat, "Great."

"Seatbelt. You may be indestructible in the suit but not as you Tony."

"Yes mom," he sighed putting the belt on and leaning on the door.

"Smart ass." James muttered and soon started the car driving away heading for their weekend of fun determined to at least keep Tony sober.

He smirked hearing that comment.

After a few hours, they finally arrived at their destination with the other man getting out of the car. "Come on Tony. Dinner will be done soon."

By that point Tony was starved and cursing himself for not eating breakfast. That car ride was longer than he thought. It was times like that he was happy for his cell phone, psp, and 3DS.

"Are you going to be working the entire time you're here Tony? This is supposed to be your time off from the Avengers and Iron Man along with from the company."

"Who said anything about working?" he asked, "I hardly work when I am with the avengers. And my suit isn't work, that's my career," he smiled.

"Well what about one weekend without your technology for once? I swear you are glued to your machines."

"How about no." he scoffed, "I like my technology."

"This is supposed to be a no tech kind of weekend Tony and as I recall technology nearly killed you with your core poisoning you before the upgrade. Can't you just have one weekend without playing with your toys?"

And technology also saved my life and continues to. Why are you being such a stick in the mud? I like my toys, hence why I keep them."

"But you can't leave them alone for one weekend Tony?"

"No," he sulked, "A few hours maybe, but not an entire weekend. So stop asking. What are we doing this weekend anyway? And how about some food?"

"We are going to just do fun things but haven't really planned anything much considering I know how you are. There are a few expos though we are going to with technology that you may like." The other man sighed and entered the house towards the kitchen were chilli was cooking slowly in the slow cooker, stirring the red saucy mixture. "Dinner's ready and I know you love my chilli."

He smiled widely at the idea of expos and even wider at the idea of Chili. Yum. He smirked and dragged his bags in and sat at the table waiting to be served.

James smirked and grabbed a large bowl for Tony serving him his chilli with some fresh bread. "More where that came from you know and I'm sure that you'll enjoy your weekend here. I did see that there are any recently attacks on the news so everything must be going well."

"Thanks mom," he began to eat, "Yeah, so far so slow. Only big danger is Clint screwing around with Hulk. But boy did Hulk give it to him last week," he smirked in remembrance.

"That doesn't surprise me with Clint." The LT. Colonel smirked eating his own meal. "Tell me, intelligence tells me that you have the criminal known as Loki in your custody. What does Thor think about that and do you really think he could be rehabilitated?"

"The whole Spanking schedule was Thor's idea actually. I don't know. Thor thinks he can, but Thor also thinks that he's not capable of over half the things he did and does. Only time will really tell though," he continued to eat.

"Huh, and do you think the little God can be rehabilitated and be willing to work for the Avengers?" James finished his meal and washed his dishes sitting back down looking at Tony. "I know you can keep him under a tight leash or rather over your lap but do you think it is working?"

"So far it's working wonders," he nodded, "He gets it like every three days, about three times a day. Better him than me."

"Well that is good and should work but I am also wondering if you plan to even see Anastasia while you're here. I mean she is now two and barely knows neither you nor her mother due to you both working for shield." James looked at Tony with a soft sigh knowing that Tony barely saw the baby since she was nearly abducted from Stark Tower when her parents were on a mission trying to use her against them. He also knew that her parents had gotten drunk the night she was created but also knew her parents loved her being heartbroken to give the baby to him to care for. "She has your blood Tony and the radiation in her veins. It is remarkable what she can already do and fired some sort of blue laser out of her eyes like you do as Iron Man."

He looked to the side and nodded, "Maybe a visit."

"Well her eyes glow like your core does in your chest naturally Tony and the baby barely knows you. It is remarkable that she shot her teddy bear the other day."

"..." he raised a brow.

"She has her father's iron man powers in a way Tony but don't be alarmed. She is only a baby after all so doesn't know any better just like both her parents. Anastasia could be as deadly as her mother the black widow and smart as you I think. Probably why someone try to kidnap her months ago but she is still safe here." James smiled and heard the baby on the baby monitor obviously waking up hungry and crying. "Well you want to see her? Her eyes glow so don't be alarmed but she looks like her mommy alright."

When they went into the darkened room, there was a baby rolling onto her front looking up when they came in sucking on her thumb whimpering. Anastasia was only eight month old now but was already showing potential for the future of the Stark bloodline. Her eyes were glowing while she looked at them, the teddy bear on a shelf with a burn blast in its chest. "Hey there princess...Daddy's here sweeting but no blasting daddy."

The infant was on her front but looked around looking normal for her eyes glowing. James gently picked her up handing her to Tony. "Little did we know that the element to your core was in your DNA passing it down to her. We might need to find a way to nullify her powers until she is older though."

"That shouldn't be too hard," he cradled her. He was thinking he could make something similar to the collar he made for Loki. But maybe put it on her as a small ankle bracelet. He rubbed her head and inspected her. It was weird. He couldn't help but smile at her though.

The infant just looked at him sucking on her thumb letting her daddy hold her soon whimpering obviously needing her bottle.

James smirked handing Tony her warmed bottle. "I know it takes some getting used to but she is safe here from harm. At least she recognizes your voice still."

"Uhm," he took the bottle and raised a brow, "What do I do with this?" he didn't know anything about kids and babies.

"You put the nipple in her mouth and let her drink the milk keep it up on an angle so she is happy."

He put the bottle's nipple in her mouth and waited for something to happen.

Anastasia blinked looking at him but was soon suckling on the nipple getting her milk trusting Tony completely.

"See you're feeding your tiny baby Tony. Not so hard is it and she is just like you both. She is going to be a strong fighter one day if her teddy means anything."

He smiled, "Sure."

"Well I am sure she will be trained when she gets older but that is up to you both and her if you want her in shield." James said with a smile. "We could take her to expos if you like but she'll wear designed shades made by shield if she goes."

He hardly heard what Rhodey said as he fed the baby.

James just went into the kitchen to clean the dishes while Tony bonded with the baby knowing he needed this chance with her. It was clear that she was able to trust him as if knowing he would protect her completely safe.

When she was done, James taught Tony how to burp her before they went back into the living room letting her lay on her stomach playing with her toys on a blanket. "So what do you think of her? Still cute as a button?"

He looked to the side. He didn't know what to say. Seen one baby you've seen them all. At least that's how he felt. But the little girl was cute, "She's little."

"Well yeah she is a baby and yours after all but she'll get bigger. We could take her to the expos or have the shield care giver watch her tomorrow."

"I was gonna ask you. Why the hell did you leave a baby here if you were gonna be gone getting me. Not to mention you had the stove on."

"I had her under shield care while I was gone and used a slow cooker so the oven wasn't on. They could monitor her easily on the screen and would have been here in seconds if there was any danger. She was perfectly fine."

"Ah, so you really are a mother," he smirked.

"She is just fine and was. I even carry a monitor to keep an eye on her but am not usually gone from her sight long." James said looking at Tony. "Well she needs someone besides a high tech nursery that your friend Fury suggested.

"Well I helped raise you didn't I?"

"You're only a few years older than me," he stuck his tongue out, "And I wouldn't brag that you raised me. You might get a mob after you."

"Well I'm still trying to raise you sometimes." James smirked teasing back watching the baby playing with her toys but accidently fired at a chair not knowing better crying when the wooden structure fell scaring her.

"Oh I'll grab her goggles. They do keep her from setting things on fire." James got up and grabbed a pair of tiny sunglasses goggles putting them on her picking her up.

Tony blinked and clapped; "Now that's entertainment!"

"Well she is not like other babies after all."

"Oh take those ridiculous things off! I want to see more of that."

"But what if she blasts something that falls on her or us?"

"Let's take her outside!"

"Alright." James went with Tony carrying the baby outside seeing up a few harmless targets seeing her down taking off the goggles. "Now show off for daddy, sweetie."

The baby looks around sucking on her thumb and when one of the targets scares her, she fires at it looking at them innocently.

Tony smirked and clapped. All he needed was a drink. He'd get that when Rhodey was asleep. This was what he called entertainment.

"Well glad your daughter can entertain you Tony. She is special alright and can definitely protect herself even at eight months old." James makes sure to move another two with the baby blasting them actually enjoying herself cooing a little with a smile. "Yeah good girl Anastasia."

"Well this is actually fun," he smirked and rubbed her head.

Anastasia looked at her daddy suckling on a pacifier once James gave her one.

"This started a few days ago but she is defiantly a little fire starter blasting like you can in the suit." James smirks letting the baby fire all she wanted clearly see the baby having fun. "Definitely yours finding this as much fun as you seem to be. Like father, like daughter."

"Yeah, when she's three I'll let her have her first martini."

"I think we should wait till she is much older for that Tony but she likes blasting things like you do."

He watched her for a while before yawning.

"Think that is enough for tonight and we have an early day tomorrow at the expo." James picked her up with them all heading inside changing her diaper giving her a final bottle before bed. "You want to bring her tomorrow?"

"What is the expo again?" he yawned and prepared for a shower.

"Tech one but mostly cars and planes but probably a few inventions too." James replied laying the now sleeping baby into her cradle putting a blanket on her to keep warm.

"Great, taking a shower," he told him.

"Okay, I'm heading to bed myself but have the baby monitor in my room so if Anastasia needs me I can get up unless you want to check on her."

"Alright," he nodded.

After checking on the sleeping baby, James went to bed letting Tony have his shower before sleeping. He knew that the next morning they would be on the road towards the first exciting expo.

When Tony got out of the shower he checked the baby. Great kid. He smiled and rubbed her head again as she lay in the crib. He snuck to the kitchen and found himself a small drink. Beer. How disappointing. He sighed and popped the top, swigging it down. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

The next morning at around three, James woke up with the tiny cries changing the baby's diaper before heading back to bed. Hours later, he was back up around eight feeding the baby her breakfast along with cooking his' and Tony's meals ready for the expo.

Tony snored quietly in bed. He dreamt of having some vodka. He was so sober! He needed some alcohol!

"Tony? Are you up yet? We should get going soon after breakfast to beat the crowds."

He whined and dragged himself out of bed. He hid a few bottles of booze under his bed and would probably sneak from Rhodey and get some at the expo later. He sighed and washed his face and got dressed.

James had taken a shower, fed and changed Anastasia now getting breakfast reading finally noticing Tony when he finally came down. "Damn you look like Hell. Didn't you sleep?"

"It's hard for me to sleep without some Brandy," he glared at him and sat at the table to eat, "What's for breakfast, Ma?"

"Bacon and eggs but if you behave, I might get you some. Now eat up so we can go before the kidlet gets cranky."

He rolled his eyes and took his fork, offering the baby some of his eggs.

The baby blinked looking at the food but let him feed her with the eggs soft enough. She found she liked eggs and opened her mouth wanting more if daddy wanted to feed her even as a baby excited to see the cars.

"She loves watching races on the tv so guessing is a lot like you and smart too. See that model in the corner of the Stark tower? She built that last week and just from pictures."

"We may have to give her her first drink sooner than three," he smiled.

"I doubt teaching her to drink at three is the best thing but is definitely a Stark, Tony."

He ignored him and half ate his food, half fed her.

The baby soon was being fed and let her daddy know when she'd had enough watching him eat. When they were all done, her diaper was changed and she was put into the car in her car seat given a new model to play with, her concentration intense with the model box telling them it was for ten year olds.

"She'll have that done by the time we get there."

He rubbed his hands, "Can't wait."

As they drove to the car expo, the baby's concentration never wavered and was indeed done by the time they had gotten to the large stadium with it be a model of a shuttle. Anastasia handed it her daddy obviously wanting him to have it.

"Ah, quite nice," he smiled checking it out.

"It amazes me every time I give her one. Were you like this at this age Tony?"

"I don't remember being eight months old. But I built my first engine from scratch at six."

"Have the feeling she will be able to do something like that as well at six if she can build models meant for ten years right now."

He smiled and got out of the car.

James picked up the baby putting her in her stroller and they headed into the expo smirking when the baby let out a cute squeal of delight seeing the cars trying to touch one. She actually pouted when she couldn't touch it.

Getting frustrated, Anastasia slipped out of the buckles and crawled towards the car before spotting a cut out poster of Iron Man crawling to it with Stark Industries on the booth sucking her thumb sitting there.

"Lost the kid," Tony told Rhodey, "I'll find her," he went searching. When he found her he picked her up, "You and me are gonna be good friends," he went to wash her hands since she'd been on the floor, then walked in the opposite way that Rhodey had been going. He smiled and found a booth that had some liquor. He smirked and got some. He dipped his finger in it and put his finger in the baby's mouth so she got a little taste. Then finished the drink and got another.

Anastasia looked up to see Tony having found her getting picked up getting her hands washed off. The first taste of liquor was a new surprise but they liked it.

James found them later with a sigh. "I swear she keeps getting out of those restraints no matter what I do." He then went off to buy more models for the little one to keep her mind occupied rather than bored.

"Yeah," he smiled, pretending like he found her where he was.

The baby watched him go off sucking her thumb glancing back at the cut out seeming to smirk. She decided to draw when the bartender gave her a crayon and paper to give her some entertainment.

While the man would expect the child to draw useless cute stuff, she surprised any by drawing the iron man design only with a new twist to it indicating new ideas while her daddy drank. It took about an hour to draw but the baby looked at him innocently.

Tony just drank as Rhodey did whatever. He wanted to get as much liquor as possible. Occasionally giving the baby little taste.

Anastasia finally finished the drawing not knowing dimensions but had a few ideas sucking on her thumb snuggling close to her daddy. She then handed him the drawing as if to ask what he thought not used to having many taking her ideas seriously being only a baby.

"I like this kid," he smirked.

The baby went back to drawing with such concentration making more ideas for her daddy with a long while later James returning with new models. He even found something interesting with a stuffed iron man doll handing it to Tony.

"Would mean more for her if you gave her that."

"They did great on my helmet," he gave it to the baby.

The baby held onto the new toy sucking her thumb while James noticed the drawings. "These are incredible. Did you do these Tony?"

"May have to hire her."

"She did these? These are amazing Tony. Could any of her ideas work do you think?"

"Yeah, especially on the booster."

"These could really help with the suit and yeah these other designs could be created at the company." James said and whistled. "Only eight months old and designing stuff for the company already. I guess I should give her paper more often to draw."

"Indeed," he nodded.

"We should check out some of the cars soon since she loves cars. Also they have the Stark Industries booth not too far from here and she should see her heritage."

Just as James spoke that a few girls came up asking if Tony was Iron Man and flirting with him. James rolled his eyes a little at how obvious they were being.

He smirked, "The one and only. Oh, this is Annie, and that's our mom right there," he pointed to James.

James rolled his eyes again at being called a mom in front of the women who seemed to be gushing over the baby and her father. Once they had gushed and got a photo did they finally go leaving the family alone.

The baby was soon watching the cars excitedly while James took her drawings to keep them safe. "Think we should see the cars."

"Yeah lets go." he held the baby under his arm.

The baby held onto her doll and while they went to look at the cars she was trying touch them checking out the insides under some open hoods.

They went around for hours with Anastasia was soon sleeping in her stroller still holding her doll with them finally seeing the whole expo, heading back to the car. "Think we all enjoyed that." James stated putting her back into her car seat getting into the car. "So what do we want for dinner?"

"Steak," he yawned.

"Well we can stop at a steak house on the way home if you like."

"Great," he nodded.

They drove down the highway for some time until James pull off and into the parking lot of a steak house. He parked the car and went to get the baby, who had just woken up now hungry, heading inside finding a booth with a high chair.

The waitress came over taking their orders and left them alone until their steaks were done along with some fries for Ana.

He tapped his foot impatiently and called the waitress back over so he could get some red wine.

The waitress returned and took his drink order pouring some red wine and putting apple juice in Ana's bottle for her before leaving them be.

"How much have you drunken Tony?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just wondering how much you had at the expo since you were at the bar for a bit."

"Not much," he shrugged, "Just two shots," an all-out lie.

"Uh huh, well if you get drunk you what to expect Tony." James warned eating his meal watching the other man a little.

"No problem," he smiled. He could hold his liquor really well.

"Good. So what do you think of those drawings and are you going to scan them once you get home in the database or wait till she's older to use them?"

"Why let such awesomeness go to waste?" he rubbed the baby's head, "I'll put them to use when I get back and I'll also take her measurements for a special gift she's gonna get."

"She is talented alright and seems to feel a connection to you alright. I wonder if it is not just the blood but the element you both share. Do you think she could have enough to power a suit herself one day?"

"Thanks, mom, you ruined the surprise."

"What? I did?" James looked confused and then blinked. "Oh sorry. I don't think she'll understand what you said or remember it." He smirked watching the baby eat her meal while drawing again.

Tonysmiled and went back to his wine.

"She is drawing something. What is that? Is that a reactor?" James gasped seeing the drawing with a smirk.

"Looks like it," he licked his lips and ate his food when it arrived. Took it long enough. After all that he'd had to deal with since yesterday he was getting impatient.

"How's your steak?" James asked and got Ana to finish her fries while they ate handing the drawing to her father for him to use.

Not long after, they were done eating and headed back to the house getting the baby into bed with her doll of daddy in the iron suit sucking on her thumb. "She is exhausted."

It was juicy and tender. Tony replied with a smile.

"Good." James said and smiled looking down at the baby in her crib while they are at home after eating. "Going be interesting when she is older you know."

"Quite," he smiled and glad to be home. Do I get my bedtime brandy?"

"Yes, I got you some brandy."

He smiled, "Gimme, gimme."

James snickered and gave him the bottle letting the baby sleep with him taking Tony to the living room. "Here you go but take it easy on that stuff."

Before he could finish the sentence he had downed a fourth of the bottle, "Ah! Nothing like a good bit of alcohol."

"Okay, if you have a hangover we are still going to the next expo in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, ma. Goodnight to you too," he went to his room with his hidden surplus of liquor.

James shook his head chuckling as he went to bed after taking a shower looking forward to the next morning knowing they would love it being a technology expo.

Tony wanted to sleep in and hoped James would let him.

The next morning, James let Tony sleep in a little bit getting the baby some food and changed before knocking on the door. "Tony, it's ten in the morning."

"So?" Tony turned over in his bed.

"So? We are getting ready for the tech expo and your daughter has had her bottle but she is saying, eggs daddy, and she won't let me feed them to her. We have to get going soon Tony."

"She can't even walk! How can she talk!"

"She just said her first words Tony and you missed it."

He groaned and turned over, "I'm still sleepy."

James sighed and went into the room and towards the bed bringing his hand down onto Tony's butt. "Come on, up. Thought you wanted to go to the tech expo."

"Oww!" he whined and rubbed his butt, "That hurt, Rhodey," he sulked, "Why do we have to go so early? It's gonna be all day, can't we go later?"

Well with babies, you get up early and it is ten in the morning but would you feed your baby her eggs then you can sleep a bit longer. I will bring her in here and she can talk a bit for you about in her words begs dwaddy."

"Oh fine. Bring her in here with the food."

James went and picked up the baby with her scrambled eggs with the baby spoon bring her to daddy. Ana seemed to learn a few words and liked saying them when brought to him. "Begs dwaddy...da...dwaddy."

He sat up and put her on his lap and began to feed her some eggs.

Ana opened her mouth letting her daddy feed her some breakfast until she was done actually falling asleep in his arms.

"Do you want me to take her for her nap or let her sleep here with you? I can get you both up in an hour or so." James inquired.

He handed him the plate and put the girl next to him, turning over so he can get back to his good dream. He wished James wasn't such a nazi on being up early. But then again he was a military man.

James took the plate and let them sleep in with the baby safe in her father's warm arms. He wished her mother was around as much as Tony but being a shield assassin wasn't conducive to being the motherly type.

Tony cuddled to her like his warm little teddy bear.

Ana sucked her thumb while she slept for a good long time feeling perfectly safe.

While they slept, James cleaned the house and got lunch started for them when they got up hungry so they could go to the expo.

He brought her a little closer in his sleep.

After letting them sleep for a few hours, James came back in and took a picture before waking Tony up gently. "It's noon Tony."

He yawned, "Is it?" he stretched out, "Ok," he sat up and felt the warm baby. He picked her up and handed her to Rhodey before going to the bathroom.

James gently took the baby still finding her sleeping but stirred a little with a tiny squeak. "Morning Princess." He went to change her diaper and got her dressed before putting her into the high chair. She was soon picking up her cheerios and eating them.

Tony got dressed and had a sneak of some beer before going to have breakfast; He smiled widely and sat, before realizing it was time for lunch.

"Well I have some chilli for lunch Tony and then we can check out that tech expo."

"Alrighty, more of your famous chilli," he smiled and began to eat his fill.

"Well I made enough for the whole weekend you know." James said while he also ate his meal. "Kind of a shame that I have to drive you back tomorrow."

"Says who? The avengers are fine. I can stay a couple more days."

Well guess it is pretty quiet so why not? I know she could use her daddy here more often. I know being a shield assassin isn't exactly a motherly profession. How is Natasha anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care. How's that for an answer?"

Yeah sorry touchy subject." James said and decided to change the topic. "So any Stark booths at this one?"

"You tell me..." he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach into the toilet. He may not have been drunk but the liquor did catch up with him. It also didn't taste so well the second time up.

"Are you alright Tony?" James knocked on the door with a sigh. "Drank too much I take it?" He went and got some water bringing the glass in. "Here."

"I'm not drunk," he coughed and wiped his face.

"Okay then and that is true. I've seen you drunk before at your birthday park a few years ago remember?" James handed him the water and a wet face cloth. "Here this should help."

"How could I forget?" He groaned. That was the first spanking Rhodey ever gave him, and to this day it makes him squirm in his seat at the idea.

"Yeah but that was of course the day I needed to grab a hold of one of the suits to get control of you. Still sorry for taking that suit but not sorry for spanking you for that insanity."

"So you're not sorry for the more traumatizing and vicious of the two?" he scoffed and sipped the water.

"For the spanking? No, you really earned that one Tony but for the suit and that yeah I'm sorry."

"Well the spanking hurt a lot worse than the loss of the suit," he pouted.

"Well spankings are supposed to hurt you know Tony and you really were beyond wreckless that night. You were blasting wine bottles, fruit and anything else they threw up at you. You could have killed someone or yourself doing it."

"Yeah, ma, I remember the lecture," he sighed and shuddered. Tony could be a real whiner about something. And a spanking was one of those 'some things', "So are we going to the expo or are you going to remind me of pain beyond reason?"

"Oh it wasn't that bad Tony and yeah we're going to the expo." James responded and sighed. "Geez, you're going to make me feel bad if you keep whining."

"Well Rhodey, that's the idea," he smirked. He got up and was ready for the expo. He wanted to find something to tinker with there and would probably make his way from Rhodey soon after they entered.

Well be glad that I feel bad about the suit thing still." James said and gathered the baby, changing her before they went to the car driving to the expo.

He stuck his tongue out and went waiting in the car.

"Brat, you won't be happy until you get payback for the suit huh?" James teased back not being serious about it starting the car, driving down the highway.

"Yeah, but you don't have anything as cool to steal," he smirked.

"No I don't but what do you want? To spank me for it?" James joked while he drove finally parking at the expo.

He smirked, "That does sound kinda fun now that you mentioned it," he climbed out of the car.

"Uhh, you do know I'm kidding right? I feel bad about taking the suit but was kidding."

He smiled and began to walk in ahead of him. If he got a head start it'd be harder for Rhodey to find him and ruin his fun. SO first something cool, then some liquor, then more cool, then liquor. He paused and grabbed the baby and the stroller. This little lady was a chick magnet.

James let them go ahead smirking having the feeling that Tony wanted daddy time so allowed it. He could find them both later on.

"Come on, kiddo. We're gonna have some real fun, not the boring kind that mommy James has," he smirked and got inside.

Ana looked at her daddy holding onto her iron man doll while in her stroller and decided that it would be fun with daddy. As they entered the building, the baby saw all the exciting objects pointing a few she liked. "Da! Da!"

He looked, "Those are pretty nice," he nodded, "I'm gonna have something for you."

Ana looked up and blinked unsure what he was going to have for her.

He pushed her through the expo and came along one of his competitors as they were insulting his work. He got up a nice smirk and picked the baby up, "We're gonna cause a little mayhem, hon."

The baby actually grinned liking the idea of causing issues hearing what they were saying about her daddy want them to pay for it.

"Ready to play, beautiful?" he smiled and slipped her goggles off and faced her towards the items.

Ana smirked and felt her eyes glowing and before the guy knew she had blasted his booth to flames. For good measure, she also blasted his ass for insulting the Stark name. The man let out a yelp and the baby giggled.

Tony snickered, proud. He put her goggles on and set her in the stroller and shoved out, "Now let's find you a new toy before mom comes and questions us."

Ana giggled and glared at the men she had blasted as if to say, you mess with Iron Man, you mess with Iron Baby.

They got to an area and he got her some little toys and they went to have food before they shut the place down due to the random explosion.

Ana giggled when things went insane eating her fries while daddy had a burger watching people moving around like random shoot me targets, especially the competitors. She began to wonder how many she could make leap into the air before mommy James got to them. She actually lifted her goggles and shot the two men from that booth in the butt watching them jump, screaming like little girls.

Tony snickered as she did it. He'd put her mask down soon enough but he'd let her have fun.

The baby made them pay and actually gave them a raspberry before giving an innocent look with daddy putting the goggles back down much like her daddy.

He smirked and rubbed her head again.

James had been looking around letting the other two enjoy themselves but when heard of an explosion at a Stark Competitor's booth, he headed to find them. Finally finding them both, James sighed glancing at them. "Tony are you teaching her to be bad?"

He gasped, "Of course not. We've been here having a meal and I got her some toys, having we Annie?"

The baby looked up at daddy and grinned impishly at them both looking devilishly innocent.

James smirked a little shaking his head. "She's a mini you, Tony. Definitely like father, like daughter even at eight months."

He smirked and rubbed her head obviously proud of her.

James shook his head and couldn't hide the amusement. "Well let's get out of here before they blame you for the explosion should we?"

He nodded, getting the infant and strolling out; happy he'd managed to get out of that one.

James helped put Ana into the car and smirked getting in. "So what happened, what did they say and what did you two do?" He had the feeling he might be spanking Tony for it but it was amusing.

"Who did what?" he asked, "Did you know she knows how to take those goggles off?" he changed the subject.

"She can? I'm guessing you taught her that one but I want to know what happened with the booth."

"She can," he nodded, "Quite easily."

"Oh just great but no teaching her to do it please Tony. She might use the furniture for target practice."

"You got it."

James drove down the highway and frowned. "You never did answer my question and if you change the subject, I will pull over and spank you here on the side of the road." He warned the other man.

"You can't beat me in front of a child. That's teaching her violence," he looked to the side, "We were walking around, I got her some things, we ate; saw you and we went by that guy's booth when he was talking crap."

"I wouldn't be beating you; I would be spanking you so it is not teaching her bad things. Now with the booth what did they say and let me guess, you let her shoot at the display where the explosion could have hurt someone?"

"It didn't hurt anyone, no one was standing around the thing she shot, it was a nice three foot distance from everyone," he told him, "Asides, why am I being asked if you seem to already know?"

"Because I know you and know you would do it. I am also wondering what to use on your bare butt for risking others and yourself. The whole building could have caught on fire Tony."

"What! But nothing happened!"

"You caused an explosion and someone could have been hurt Tony."

"How did I cause it? I was just holding the baby. And after it happened I took her away from the area."

"And you didn't encourage her in anyway?"

He just huffed and looked out the window, "You're just looking for a reason to hit me."

"No I want the truth Tony is all and I don't want to spank you but I will if I have to. But since you were just holding the baby, I won't spank you. If you risk others next time and I find out, I will beat your bare butt for it."

He sighed, "Yes mom, I'll be good."

"Good to know because I don't want to spank you again."

"And believe me when I say I don't want you to."

James laughed at that noticing that Ana was asleep in her car seat. "Well, to be honest it would be hypocritical if I did considering I sabotaged them as well. I just was more subtle about it. Tore out some wiring when I went past them so the stuff stopped working right in front of a big client of theirs."

"Psh, not like half that junk worked to begin with," he smirked.

"True but did it what did work losing them a huge account and took the client off their hands. Gave the buyers your card though."

He rubbed his hands, "Really? More sponsors," he smiled and began to get back to planning.

"Yep. Well no one messes with my family you know but me." James grinned teasing the other man.

"Of course. All mothers have some form of way to protect their offspring."

"Okay Tony would you quit calling me a mom, you make me sound like an old lady."

"No, you do that yourself," he yawned.

"Haha! Very funny."

He smirked, "When will we be back home? I'm ready for a nap myself."

James looked at Tony still driving down the highway. "When we get there Tony."

"Fine, wake me when we're there," he leaned back and sighed.

"Okay." James continued to drive towards home watching them both sleep finally getting home within an hour. "Tony wake up, we're home."

He stretched out and hoped out of the car, "Come on, kid. Inside for more food," he grabbed the baby and walked.

The baby let out a cute squeak when her daddy picked her up yawning even as he held her, sucking her thumb.

Tony grabbed her toys with a smile but got a hue whiff of her, "Whoa!" he coughed and handed her to Rhodey.

James looked at Tony actually snickering about him not being able to handle a stinky diaper but then gagged once Ana was handed to him. "Oh my God! That is beyond foul!"

The baby just gave them a mischievous grin when James bolted inside with her at arm's length to change her diaper quickly. Once she was changed, he held his breath taking it to the garage putting it into the garbage can putting her in the living room.

"God! That was dreadful! She hasn't ever had it that gross before. No more fries for this kid."

Tony laughed out loud as he watched Rhodey. He nearly fainted when he smelled the stench as the Colonel ran past to take the diaper outside. He shuddered and grabbed some liquor and quickly drank it down, "She makes dangerous explosions. And I'm not talking about her eyes."

"Good God Kiddo, you are cute but you really can make a stench enough to water a skunk's eyes." James said to the giggling baby washing his hands. "And yet she finds this funny Tony."

He snickered, "Well as fun as that was, how about a movie?"

"Sure what movie? Mind you we should watch something good for babies too so not too much violence."

"How about Transformers so I can laugh at it."

"Yeah sure, we could use a good comedy and Ana might find it delightful to laugh at it too." James smirked and grabbed the dvd placing it into the player picking up the baby so she could sit with them as it started.

Tony reclined and watched the movie, stealing sips of alcohol every couple of minutes.

Ana crawled closer to daddy watching the movie intently as if to analyze it sucking her thumb. She grew frustrated when she could crawl to daddy lap letting a tiny wail not strong enough yet to stand.

Tony hardly heard her with all the explosions on the television.

Ana grew even more frustrated and let out a full on cry.

Tony raised a brow, "Hey ma, the baby's crying."

Ani was bawling and struggled again to get onto her daddy's lap getting angry that they didn't get what she wanted blasting his glass of liquor holding his lap.

"Think she wants on your lap. Whoa!" James sees the glass being blasted. "Her being a teenager is going to be hard."

My alcohol!" Tony gaped.

Ana was not a happy baby obviously still crying and angry trying to get them to figure out what she wanted.

"Ahh think she wants your attention Tony."

He sighed and grabbed her arm, sitting her on his lap.

Ana was pulled up onto her lap but James looked at Tony. "You don't pick a baby up by her arm Tony. You pick her up gently."

Tony just looked at Rhodey.

"I'm serious Tony. You could hurt her and yes she blasted your alcohol but she tried to tell you by crying. She's only eight months old and if she is like you; she got a little frustrated is all."

"Ok," Tony shrugged. He didn't understand the whole baby thing, but he wasn't going to be there forever.

Ana sucked her thumb and looked up at him as if to say she was sorry for breaking daddy's drink while watching the movie.

Not long after that dinner was ready with Ana in her high chair slowly eating simple foods.

He sighed and rubbed her head as he watched the movie. When night came around he needed something to do!

After their meal, Ana found herself falling asleep at the table so James picked her up, taking her upstairs to get ready for bed. With a fresh diaper on he placed the baby in her crib to let her sleep before coming back down. "We tuckered her out."

"Yeah. Me too," he stretched, "I'm gonna shower and sleep."

"Yeah sure. I might get to bed too. See you tomorrow Tony." James replied cleaning up before he too went to bed.

"Night," he said going to shower. He climbed in bed. After two hours, when her was sure James was asleep he snuck out to go clubbing.

James was unaware that Tony decided to out to go clubbing until the shield alarms went off getting out of bed grabbing his pistol relaxing when he found Tony. "Dammit Tony, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing?"

"I was going to have some fun," he rubbed his ear, "I woke up and thought of doing something a little bit less baby involved."

"Next time warn me before I set the shield alarms Ana's mom installed to protect her." James said with a sigh. "Now I need to call her and make sure she doesn't come running over here with guns drawn."

"OK, well I'll see you when I get back," he continued walking.

"Fine but don't do anything stupid Tony..." James replied just as Tony opened the door to see Black Widow standing there panting in alarm. "Ana is fine Natasha, Tony just tripped the alarm."

The red-haired beauty sighed putting her weapons back. "Good, I was worried and don't think I have no emotions Tony. I just can't protect her by letting the enemy know my weakness. They would hurt our baby to get to me and you know it would work to stop me too." She then went to check on the infant only showing those close to her and her baby her only true weakness, the love for her daughter.

"I didn't say anything," Tony said when she explained herself.

"I know but I also know you and you think I'm cold and emotionless." She explained gently holding their daughter. "She needs to be protected and I make sure of that but yes I am glad she has you too. Anastasia needs her father in her life."

Tony blushed hearing that as he walked. He wasn't the fatherly type.

Natasha held their baby as she watched Tony walk off with a small smirk on her lovely face with a brow arching at his blushing. Despite what he thought, Tony was a good father so far and Ana seemed to like him and he appeared protective of the baby as well. She then went to put the baby back into her bed. "You know James, he may think he is not the fatherly type but he is. He is just as protective as I am."

"I know Natasha, I know but he just needs to know it now."

Tony fist pumped the night away at the club as many bought him drinks.

After a few hours Natasha went to go find him entering a few clubs drawing unwanted male attention but made sure they ever thought twice of touching her. Finally she found the right club stalking towards him. "Tony, it's time to go home."

"Natzi, when did you get here?" Tony smiled, very drunk, "Where are we going now?"

"We're going home Tony. Come on." Natasha took his arm to lead him to her car so she could take him home to rest hoping he behaved himself when drunk this time for the moment at least.

He smiled as he laid in the back.

The red-haired beauty smirked and drove them back to Rhodes house watching Tony a little remembering the last time he had hit on her. In her defense, she was also drunk with nine months later giving birth to Anastasia but she still had not had anyone past or after that who had topped him in bed.

Once they got home, she helped him out of the car holding him up the best she could taking him to his bedroom. "Easy does it."

"Hey wait," he said when got his room, "I gotta pee...not anymore."

"Oh please don't tell me you just peed yourself. Tony you're not wearing the suit this time. Come on let's get you into the shower and get cleaned up."

"I'm not?" he slurred and looked around, "Where did my suit go!" he looked, "I'll bet Rhodey took it again!"

"No, you left the suit back in the tower Gorgeous. You're at James' house remember?" Natasha helped him into the washroom after cleaning up the puddle, washing her hands.

In a few moments, she was taking his clothes off to get him into the shower turning on the warm water. "Can you stand in the shower or do you need me in there?"

"I got it, hon, I'm can do it," he held to the side of the wall as the water ran over him, "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Not more than usual Tony. You look good from the last time I ah saw you like this." Natasha blushed a little finding she still felt the heat as she had before when around him.

"Well it looks good like that," he smiled.

"Thank you. Are you alright in there? I don't want you tipping and falling over. Wouldn't due to hurt that nice form."

He smirked, "No, I'm fine," he yawned and swayed a little, "I'm done washing."

"Alright." Natasha turned off the shower and helped him out gently drying his body off with an obvious blush taking him back to his room. "Feeling better?"

"Oh very," he yawned and dived into the bed.

"Good so I should go then Tony and let you sleep." Natasha gently covered him up with a smile.

"Why not sleep with me, you look tired," he took her hand.

"Well we both know what happened the last time but I could let you hold me like before."

"I promise I'll keep everything but my hands to myself," he smiled.

"Okay deal." Natasha smirked and removed her black clothes slipping into the bed in her black bra and thong letting him hold her. Tony knew her more than anyone else did and still had feelings for him.

He smiled and pulled her close to him, rubbing against her. He gave her neck a kiss before dozing off with her in his arms once again.

Natasha also fell asleep with him holding her having missed being with Tony. When she woke up in the morning, he was still holding her feeling both safe and vulnerable with him. He knew her feelings for him and knew more about her than anyone so she felt happily vulnerable.

He cuddled against her as he woke, "Have a good sleep?"

"Mmm yes and you?"

"Quite well."

"So you were a gentleman last night as always and I have to admit, I missed this and you."

"Aw, well I can always bring the memories back," he smiled.

"Can you and how do you suppose to do that?"

"We just get you some pills and let things go from there."

"You mean we go back to before Tony?" Natasha asked but then knew that she wanted this just as he did. "Just sex or do we um be together more than that?"

"Well...we could set up dates. I have avengers to run and you have your spying. But I have some idea for fun kinky dates if you're interested."

"I do want to be with you again Tony and do still love you." Natasha smiled kissing him passionately. "I'll get the pills and yes I do spy but mostly for the avengers. We can definitely set up some dates Tony."

He whispered in her ear the idea of her playing cat burglar and him catching her and this this that, sex in there. And the idea of being tied.

Natasha smirked and blushed a little. "Mmm, like last time Iron Man? You like tying up your prisoner and having your wicked way?"

"Iron Man can be dark," he smiled and kissed her.

"Sounds promising." She returned the kiss with the passion he knew she only had with him.

After a couple moments on the bed, in the tub and on the floor Tony laughed as he pulled on some pants to have breakfast.

Natasha also got dressed, blushing a little flushing the used rubber they had found down the toilet. Tony always made her blush and feel flushed by just looking at him. She also came down to see their little one eating her breakfast. "Hey you."

Ana looked at her mother obviously happy to see her mommy as well as her daddy.

Tony was feeding her eggs again.

Natasha watched Ana eating her breakfast smiling while she ate her meal also giving baby some of her toast as she usually did. "You're a good father in my eyes Tony."

Thanks.

"Welcome as always Tony." Natasha smiled while James watched with raised brow smirking a little getting a good idea what had happened with the couple.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rings, Arrows & Snow

Avengers Spank Therapy

Part Four

(This is the fourth part of the role play with Ani. Ani played Tony, and Clint while I played Natasha, Thor, Loki, and Johnny Storm.)

After a long week with their baby, Natasha returned back to the tower with Tony finding it in disarray with Thor having it out with Clint. It seems that Clint had once again angered the thunder God and she moved to intervene. "That's enough!"

"He's abusing me!" Clint yelled, "I was simply relaxing by the pool and he began chasing me and attempting to kill me with lightning!"

"And what did you do this time to him? I swear we leave for a week and this place goes to Hell." Natasha struggled to keep them apart. She then bends Clint over the counter holding him there before grabbing a wooden spoon using it on his butt.

"Ack! Stop!" he pushed at her, "Tony get your girlfriend!"

Tony just thought of kinky things as he watched Nat.

"Tony doesn't control me and you are going to talk now. What did you do to Thor?" Natasha demanded smacking Clint's clothed butt with the wooden spoon. Well outside play, Tony didn't control her.

"Ow! Stop!" he kicked and tried to push her away, "I didn't do anything to /him/!"

"Then why would Thor be angry with you? Now tell me before I pull the pants down Clint. What did you do to him?"

"Ow! He's always angry!" he pushed at the redhead, "He's angry 'cuz I've been having more fun with his brother than he ever does!"

"What did you do to his brother this time? Thor told you not to ruin the rehabilitation."

"I didn't! Maybe you should stop hitting me when you don't know anything!"

"Well I am trying to get information out of you right now Clint. Do you even know what I do for Shield? Now tell me and I'll stop but thinking Tony loves watching me work."

Clint continued to push at her, trying to get away, "We were playing videogames! He was cheating! Thor's just mad because I took him out of his cage and let him come in my room for a few hours."

The spoon came down a few more times before she halted the spanking backing away, twirling the instrument of rump doom.

"Then next time ask Thor before you take his brother from the room. Loki is in there for a reason after all. Thor shouldn't have fired lightening at you however and will be punished as well."

Clint rubbed his butt and hurried away from her. It was all making sense. The leather, the boots, and then Tony. This woman was a dominatrix!

"Well one down and one to go." Natasha smirked and then had Thor yelping as well while lecturing him on how not to try and kill Clint. The wooden spoon was deadly to an upended butt and she wielded it to perfection. Her smacks echoed through the room.

Tony watched with a wide smile, leaning over the table to check out more of her form as she disciplined the two avengers like unruly children.

Natasha soon finished once Thor's butt was maroon red sending the God away panting a little once they were alone. "They do seem to need a firm spoon sometimes."

"Well between mommy Rhodey and daddy Fury I think I'm good," Tony smiled.

"Mmm and what about me Tony? Do you like me spanking you too?"

"Those sound like foreplay words," Tony smiled widely looking at his lovely and fierce girlfriend knowing that she was only fierce in battle. She was also all business when she had to deal out spankings it seemed to their fellow Avengers.

Natasha smirked at that comment still holding the spoon. "And if they are?"

He smirked and picked her up, "Couch, bathroom or bedroom?"

"Well if we did that on the couch, we might scare the others." Nat teased but then smirked. "Hmm bathroom could be fun."

"I want them to see," Tony Stark smirked and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the bathroom to turn the shower on.

When she was put over his shoulder, Natasha let out a small yelp with her boyfriend taking her to the washroom already feeling her body's interest peaked.

Once in the washroom with the shower running, the red-haired beauty let him remove her clothes and helped him undress. She soon was luring him under the warm water kissing him passionately. Her hands roaming his body, the wooden spoon forgotten on the tiled floor.

The pornographic sounds echoed through the hall, scaring some. Peaking other's interest. Clint sat on a pillow and listened at the end of the hall.

Natasha's body quivered with her boyfriend always able to make her lose control no longer caring who heard or saw them. The warm water cascading down their bodies was soon added to the steam on both the shower doors and mirrors created by their own joined passionate heat.

Clint just listened, "That's kinda hot..." he leaned further.

Natasha felt the heat growing with her core burning so arching her back crying out. Her tight heat clamped down onto Tony inside her crying out his name scratching his back lightly in their intense passion.

Clint leaned in more, and noticed the steam coming out of the room, "I need refreshments," he ran to the kitchen and made some popcorn and got a beer.

When she climaxed it only seemed to turn Tony on even more slamming into her wet body even harder. Natasha groaned and quivered while her back caressed the cool tiled stall. One leg rested on his hip while the other helped keep her balance.

Without warning, Tony pulled out of her turning her around and slamming inside with a smooth fluid of movement. "Uhh! God Tony!" Her hard pink pebbled nibbles rubbed over the cool surface with the friction sending sparks of pleasure of the sensitive nubs.

Her back arched pushing her buttocks out further to her lover unable to help the vocal cries, her juices mingling with the beads of water dribbling down her spread legs.

Clint sighed, "Better than British Porn," he smiled and looked down, "Uh oh...looks like they earned a standing ovation," he ran to another bathroom.

Finally Natasha felt him cum with a loud moan but that never stopped their fun considering they had libidos like bunnies. She was glad that she was on the pill considering nothing topped bare-back aerobics in the shower.

Tony gave a relieved sigh, "Good thing we're already in the shower."

"Mmm definately. You rose to the occasion as always." The red-haired beauty smirked turning around to face him. Her soft lips kissing his chest and neck, leaving love bites.

Natasha and Tony had gone on for a second round in their bedroom once the water had gotten cold. They then got dressed and came down for dinner.

Come dinner Clint had a goofy smile as he ate.

Throughout the meal, the red-head watched Clint, noticing the smirk wondering if she could find a good reason to beat his ass.

Clint saw her glaring at him and merely waved, never losing his smile. He ate his food and decided to do some late night fun of his own. He then grabbed his garb and left the building for some fun.

"Tony, I think he knows."

"And?" The dark-haired avenger shrugged.

"Well do you think he was peeping at us?"

"I don't care really. The boy has to find out what it looks like soon enough."

"I suppose you're right but can I kick his ass anyway honey?"

"Give it a day. He'll probably piss off Hulk again," he shrugged.

"Oh now that could be funny to watch." Natasha remarked with a smirk taking a bite of her dinner roll. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Her question got some of the other remaining avengers to either snicker or cough after drinking.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look, hair down and in my bed," he smiled.

Clint's porn sense was tingling and he looked around, "I think I need to get back to the building!"

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your iron suit or naked in my bed on top of me?"

"Then I'm unsexy right now," he gasped, "I must fix this!" he grabbed her and ran to the bedroom.

Hawkeye hurried back to see if anything worthy of his time was happening.

Natasha giggled when he grabbed her hand and put her over his shoulder heading back up their bedroom. "Oh!"  
>_<p>

Once they got up to the bedroom, Tony soon had her on the bed slowly removing their clothes before he pounced her yet again. "Oh you are defiantly sexy and up for the challenge Iron Man..."

"Any challenge," he smiled and the sex began.

Hawkeye changed and ran to listen, running into Hulk's back; "Ugh..." he rubbed his head from the floor.

The black widow giggled and was soon letting out a playful yelp when her boyfriend pounced on her. They were soon rolling on the bed with wild abandonment, their giggles, moans and voices washing over the entire manner. Her lips parted when she felt him push inside her having lost count on how many times they had already had sex in one day even more so in that week. "Mmm ohhh Tony you know I love it when you bite my neck like that!"

Clint crawled away from hulk, with a great headache that was soon ignored from the sounds of passion. He couldn't help but feel like a kid from the way he was sneaking to listen.

Tony always seemed to drive her insane, her tight wet folds clinging onto her lover's flesh only to end up laughing once they end up rolling off the bed. Natasha let out a yelp when she landed on the top staring down at Tony. "Are you okay Tony?"

"Never better." Tony panted with a laugh still on the floor holding onto his girlfriend.

"Good," The agent said with a grin rocking on her lover moving her own hands up her flat stomach to caress the full plump breasts while they jiggled with every thrust down. Her body was wet with sweat having it running down her back and onto her backside grabbing his hands allowing Tony to grasp them bending forward to kiss him passionately. "Mmm...I swear we are alike more than we expected. I knew you were staring at me when we first met and I also know you were fighting the urge to pounce me then."

Clint tossed and turned in his sleep. Having another nightmare about his past. He woke up sweating and looked at the time. He pouted and went to see about Tony and Nat.

The couple were finally sleeping when they heard the door opening. Natasha groaned waking up in Tony's arms. "Mmm what is it?"

Tony smiled, 'Rub my leg again like that."

Natasha smirked and does rub Tony's leg with her foot cuddling up to him. "Thought I heard the door Tony."

"Yeah," Tony rubbed in return, "Your leg's soft." he said he rubbed what he thought was a leg.

"Um honey? What are you talking about? You're not touching my leg."

"Then what is this," Tony felt his finger pinched.

"I don't know. You're not touching me honey." Natasha then looked at Tony then grabbed the blankets gasping with wide eyes pulling them off. "Clint what are you doing?"

"Ack!" Tony fell out of bed.

Clint blushed and smiled.

Natasha gasped trying to cover her naked body but also wanted to make sure Tony was alright. "What are you doing here Clint?"

"Sorry! I just..." Clint looked to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha then sighed. "Did you have another nightmare Clint?" In response to her inquiring the archer only nodded doing his best to get her on his side. "Okay, um Tony. I guess he is staying here tonight so sadly we need to get dressed." Natasha got out of the bed showing off her sexy buttocks grabbing a silk nightgown covering up throwing Tony his boxers. "You okay honey?"

Tony whimpered watching her cover up before he pulled the shorts on and sighed, climbing back in bed with a pout knowing there would be no sex tonight.

"I know honey but we can cuddle up later." Natasha kissed him cuddling up to him with a yawn. "Mmm stay on your side though Clint."

Tony sighed and turned, Clint was in the middle and pretty happy he didn't get thrown out like in Ant man's room.

"I know honey but it's just for tonight Tony." Natasha said kissing and sighed turn on her side to sleep.

Tony pouted at Clint's childish cock block.

Clint just sighed and laid down to sleep.

Natasha laid there and slept without Tony's arms around her. Once the morning had arrived, the red-haired beauty headed for the showers hoping that this was a one-time thing with Clint.

Tony sighed and pushed Clint. He'd wrapped around his arms around him in his sleep.

Natasha smirked, entering room having showered and dressed finding Tony holding Clint. "Aww that is adorable." She remarked taking a picture of it giggling.

"Nat!" Tony whined, "Help me," he pushed at the younger man.

Natasha went to the bed and gently got her boyfriend out of Clint's arms letting the younger man cuddle a pillow. "Aww you okay honey?"

Tony sighed once again looking at her, "Why are babies so attracted to me."

"Because you're cute and it only makes me love you more? I love you so much but this only makes me love you more. I am happy our daughter loves you."

Tony smiled and rubbed her cheek lovingly always loving Natasha more with every second they spent together.

"You are the only man I have ever loved or ever will Tony. You tend to melt the venom in this little spider's heart and web."

Natasha looked at Tony and smirked. "Your hair is um interesting this morning." She then looked and Clint with a sigh. "We should get the kid up and to his own bed."

"Hey, blondie! If you're still sleepy go lay with Hulk or Thor!"

Clint rubbed his ears, "Fine," he yawned and left for them to do their dirty deed.

"Real subtle honey." Natasha smirked a little looking at Tony while the archer left the room after nearly jumping in surprise at Tony's yelling.

He smiled and threw her onto the bed to commence with the hot and heavy sex.

Natasha grinned when he laid her on the bed soon moaning with them doing what they had wanted to do the previous night. "Mmm, I really should train today. Want to see if iron man can kick my butt?"

"He sure can do a lot of things with it," Tony smirked and gave her backside a playful slap.

"Oh, you know I love it when you have your wicked way with me Mr. Stark." Natasha replied with a quiver of desire quivering down her spine.

"Oh and do I love to."

"I know baby, so what shall you do to me once you have me in battle?"

"Well I'm going to take my mighty sword and bleep you in the Bleep bleep bleep upside down," he smiled. (We'll let you use your imagination on that. ;))

Natasha ended up giggling when Tony got all R Rated on her finding it him both amusing and sexy. "Mmm oh?"

Tony smiled and went 'cave' exploring.

Meanwhile in the world of those who didn't have kinky sex daily, Clint was at the kitchen table having some breakfast. He wondered if anything entertaining was going on in the world of the living.

Loki came into the kitchen watching the young man grabbing a soda having been allowed out of his room for good behavior. "You seem pained."

"I think Tony and his girlfriend move in their sleep."

"Move? I find myself completely confused by that statement." Loki opened the can of soda taking a sip. "You humans are strange."

"And so are you and your brother," Clint ate his cereal, "What do you Norse Myths do for fun?"

"Myths? I assure you, I'm not a myth and what I find for fun, many wouldn't find so."

"Occasional pranks are fun. Just not city leveling ones...At least not when I'm forced to help clean up."

"Oh you too with all that blowing out of proportion thing? I blow up a few cities and buildings and you all think me evil." Loki smirked suddenly sipping his drink. "It was all in good fun you know."

"Aww poor mortal baby." Loki laughed leaving the kitchen. "What are you going to do about it?"

Clint raised a brow, "You ever play cowboys and Indians?"

"What?" Loki turned looking at the boy.

He smiled widely. Within minutes he was chasing Loki with his bow and arrows, shooting at him.

The Godling's ice eyes widened in surprise when the boy brought a bow and shot him in the side. "How dare you!" It wasn't long before Loki was forced to hide searching a weapon finding one striking at the boy with a spatula.

When more arrows came at him, Loki bolted yelping when Clint got him in the butt with an arrow. "Oooww!"

Clint snickered as he chased him. He knew his powers were taken but he still healed fast. The shots mainly were to just go through his clothes, but the one to the butt was actually to hit him.

He was using more rounded arrow ends so when they hit they wouldn't pierce flesh but they would still hurt quite a bit.

"You're the cowboy," he laughed and chased him.

Loki grunted when the shots hit him raising his hands to using magic but to his dismay, he was powerless. With a pout, the God had to run grabbing at anything he could use as a weapon. "What is a cowboy?"

Clint sighed, "Hard to explain. It's like a warrior from a time when there were nothing but guns and dirt," shooting him in the backside again.

"Owww!" Loki rubbed his sore butt and snarled, now getting furious grabbing the arrow smacking Clint's butt with it. "This is not fun."

Clint flinched back, "It was until you hit me," he shot him again.

"Oww! That was not fun!" Loki yelped again when was hit. "If I had my powers you would be begging for mercy."

"But you don't have your powers do you?" Clint smirked and put a pot on his head.

Loki took the pot off his head in utterly disgust. "You plan to cook me now?"

"That was your protection," he put one on his own head and aimed at Loki with a smirk.

"I fail to grasp this concept but you're not shooting me with THAT weapon again."

He smirked again and shot at him, hitting and denting the pan as the arrow richotetted.

"You shot me in the head!" With a growl, Loki grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a cutting board and began swinging it at Clint's butt.

"Ah!" The startled archer grabbed his butt, "The light was in my eye!"

"Right, better run little boy or I may miss and get your thick skull."

"Come get me!" Clint smirked and shot the ceiling, making the arrow richoette and hit Loki's butt as he ran. He was actually having fun.

"Ahhh! When I get a hold of you, you are going to find out why angering a God is a very bad idea." Loki went after the boy intent on hurting Clint with wooden cutting board.

Clint laughed and ran, passing by Hulk and going to play in the front room.

Loki stalked after Clint only to accidently hitting the Hulk getting him angry. The large green beast roared in rage swinging his arm back striking the God in the face flying into the wall. "Ughhh!"

"Hulk!" Clint complained, "We we're just playing! It was an accident!" Clint went to see if Loki was Ok. 

Loki groaned having gotten thrown rather forcefully lying on the ground bleeding a little while Clint tried to calm the Hulk down.

Clint got the first aid kit and tended to Loki's bleeding, "Hulk is a kill joy," he told him.

Hearing a loud crash, Natasha woke up with a start from Tony's warm strong arms. "What was that?"

Tony groaned, "The children are causing mayhem."

"What is there a quota on causing trouble then?" Natasha said with a loud groan getting out of bed.

"Well before my morning coffee they're your kids," he said pulling on some pants.

"Mine? What are we married or something?" Natasha teased grabbing her house-coat wrapping it around her naked form. "Not I'd mind but you know a wedding that includes you would be bigger media circus than Reed Richard and Susan Storm's was."

"We'd do it in secret," he smirked and gave her plump breast a pinch.

"Cheeky bastard." The woman smiled and winked at him. "So you've thought of it?" With a sigh at the crash nearby, Natasha groaned. "I need to go check on the kids."

_

Leaving the bedroom, Natasha finds Clint trying to calm the Hulk down with Thor having just got there, trying to tend to a downed Loki. "What is all this?"

"We were playing and Loki was chasing me and ran into Hulk and Hulk hit him," Clint said. Loki had a band-aid on the bridge of his nose.

"I swear can't we have one day without you children destroying the building?"

"That was Hulk!" Clint pointed, although his arrows were lying all over the floor.

"And Hulk was honing his archery skills was he?" Natasha asked picking up a stray arrow waving it at Clint.

"I said Loki and I were playing," Clint took his arrow.

With arrows? Do you realize that you could have killed one of us that aren't Gods? We have a training gym for that and this was wreckless!"

"They're not even sharp!" he showed her the tip as he picked his others up, "No more dangerous than rubber bullets."

"It was still dangerous Clint. Now I guess we need to deal with this." Grabbing the fallen wooden cutting board, Natasha looked at the boy. "Now bend over the couch or the pants come down."

"Ah!" he saw that and covered his butt, "You just want a reason to hit me and I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh yes you have. You decided to play with your bow outside the training room and are now going to face the consequences. I'm sure Tony and Fury would agree with me."

Clint pouted at her and still didn't see what he'd done was wrong. He just figured Tony's GF was a masochist. He looked to the side and held his hands out.

"Do it now. You have put people in danger for your own amusement outside the gym. You also risked yourself too and so you're getting spanked." Natasha said hitting the palm of her hand lightly with the wooden cutting board.

Having no choice, Clint crossed his arms and went to the couch.

"Now bend over and next time, use the training gym so you won't hurt someone or yourself."

The archer just mocked her under his breath and bent over.

"I heard that." Natasha said bringing the wooden board down crashing onto Clint's upturned backside. "You won't use weapons or train outside the training gym unless in self defense."

Clint bit his thumb with the hit and didn't comment hearing the loud smack to his clothed buttocks, the board leaving a fire in the fleshy mounds.

The spanking soon was in full force with the others watching stunned horror while Clint got his butt blistered. Once she was done, Natasha stood there panting. "No more outside the gym?"

Clint huffed and took his arrows, "Oh, I know something you'll just love," he smirked naughtily and kicked the window open, jumping out to go hook up with a friend to cause mayhem.

"Oh for the love of..." Natasha groaned when the boy was gone shaking her head in confusion. "Where did I go wrong? Does anyone in this house listen to me?"

"This is why we keep having kids. The more we have the better chance of one coming out right." Tony smirked looking at the lovely red-haired beauty.

"You may be right honey but he is so getting spanked when we find him."

"I'll let your arm rest," Tony smiled.

"Tony when did we sign up to be the parents of super powered kids?" Natasha watched Thor help Loki to his room and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"Oh you know it," he sighed.

"Well at least we'll be prepared if we have more kids and when they are teenagers." Natasha said and made Tony shudder in dread thinking about when their daughter was a teenager. "Was that about more kids or them becoming teenagers?"

"Both honey. You can imagine what they would be like as teenagers from the ones we have now."

"Well we can see how it goes and deal with things as they come."

Natasha kissed him and smiled heading to get dressed in her black leather. "You still have to ask me honey and besides I need to train. Don't worry, I'm still on the pill and we have enough kids right now." With a smirk, the beauty left the room heading to the training gym.

He smiled, "I think I'm going to train," he began to say...then remembered the last time he trained how cap beat his butt and Hulk and Clint laughed, "On second thought I'm going to invent an update for my suits..."

"Well you know where to find me honey." Natasha winked at her lover grabbing his butt as she left the room entering the elevator that led to the secret training gym gathering her uniform putting it on.

Tony smirked and crossed his legs.

Clint had got dressed and made his way to his friend Johnny Storm. He knew that guy's form of fun and enjoyed it.

Johnny was busy driving the thing nuts and bolted for the door when Clint came to their door opening it. "Hey dude...How's it going?"

"Hey, wanna go have some fun?" The archer smiled.

"Sure man. Was going to go snowboarding. You game?"

"I thought you didn't like snow or water," he smirked, "Oh I'm definitely up for that."

"Well it can be awesome dude and why not?"

"Well let's get going," Clint said grinning mischievously.

"You ever boarded out of a helicopter dude?"

"Yep, let's go." Clint said grabbing his gear following Johnny to go have some fun.

Johnny grinned grabbing his gear before they headed up to the roof waiting for the helicopter soon on their way for some fun in the sun and snow. Once they had reached the mountain, the human torch was ready to play opening the door. "Let's go. Whoohoooo!" He jumped out of the floating helicopter catching some white powder waves heading down the mountain.

The Aryan smirked and followed his lead, more than ready to get his mind off of things and what better way to do that than with someone who had common methods of fun and play as him.

Johnny continued to board through the snow loving every second of it. "Come on you can do better than that man!"

Clint smirked and did some large jumps.

Meanwhile Natasha Romanoff was busy fighting various machines that were programmed to try and capture her. Some lay on the floor of the simulation smoking from having been beat loving the high tech simulations for their work outs wondering what Tony was up to. She leapt up in the air, kicking an opponent down and landed with a crouch, panting a little twin discs leaving her hands sending electric sparks into the simulated enemy.

Tony watched from where he was, getting an eye full of her form.

The beautiful young woman stalked through the hallways soon encountering more villains in the simulation working with fierce grace and energy dispatching that one with a few good kicks, flipping him down hard. Her hair was like wavy fire when she turned to face the next one being sure to bring the next two down running through the maze leaving piles of bodies in her wake reaching the center of the maze to her target. There in the middle of the maze was a civilian tied up but as she was about to save her, someone large full of muscles grabbed her from behind. "Ughhh..." A few good squirts of pepper spray had him on his knees with a few good flips and kicks having him on his back in agony. The civilian save, the computer spoke in a soft voice. Simulation Complete...

Tony grabbed her hand and wrapped and arm around her waist, "Why don't you slip something else on and we go out?"

Natasha gasped when she felt her waist held smiling in Tony's arms. "Oh, I'd love to honey. Any preferences on what I should wear?"

"Something form fitting."

"I'm sure I could find something like that for you." With a wink, the black widow left the simulation gym to get dressed after a quick shower always wanting to look good for Tony.

While Natasha was getting ready to out, the boys continued to play in the snow with Johnny flying over jumps as well. "Whooo yeah baby!"

After her shower, the beauty found a form fitting elegant red leather low-cut top and pants that looked hot in a formal setting and casual. Her high heeled red boots clicked as she found Tony again.

When Tony saw her, he nearly fainted, "You look amazing."

"Thank you. Shall we go before the world needs us back?" Natasha took his arm as he led her out of the Avenger building to go enjoy some time to themselves.

Tony smiled, "There's a place that has great pasta I know of."

"That sounds lovely Tony. Is it here in town?"

"Yes, to the car."

Natasha headed to the car with her boyfriend smiling when opened her door. It wasn't often when she was treated like a lady but Tony often did. Finally getting into the car they headed to the restaurant finally getting to their table.

Tony smiled at her as they took their seats in the lavish restaurant.

"This is a really nice place." Natasha smiled and leaned forward kissing him not caring if people saw them together. She loved him even if it ended up being gossip tomorrow.

"I knew you'd like it," Tony Stark smiled and planted one back on her.

Natasha smiled and looked at the man she deeply loved remembering the first time she had seen him. The way she couldn't take her eyes off him and felt a spark even then. Looking up when a waiter brought over some wine pouring them a glass also carrying a basket of freshly baked buns. "So I guess we should toast to us."

He rubbed his finger across her face lovingly.

Natasha smiled and kissed him once again sipping on the wine. "This is almost too perfect you know Tony? I keep fearing they'll call us back to action."

He leaned over and kissed her nose, "You know I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Natasha smiled loving the way her boyfriend always made her body quiver.

"I have something for you." Tony smiled once more.

"OH?" The red-haired beauty looked at Tony while she sipped on some wine glancing at him not knowing what he had in mind at the moment but her curiosity was peaked. "What is it honey?"

Tony pulled out a small black box looking at the red-haired beauty knowing that what she said would determine their destiny together.

Natasha is almost speechless when she saw the lovely small black velvet box Tony was holding. "Tony...Is that what I think it is?" Her heart was beating in her chest looking at the box and her boyfriend.

Tony opened the box and smiled. "What do you say?"

The box opened to reveal a lovely ring with Natasha actually speechless for a moment. "Is...Is that your mother's ring? If you are asking what I thinking you are then yes, Tony. Always yes for you."

"I'm happy that you can't say 'no' to me," Tony smiled slipping the ring on her finger.

"Oh Tony, I love you so much. It's beautiful." Natasha kissed him passionately and smiled. "I do hope we can have a private wedding though honey to avoid the media circus with us being Avengers."

"I'm sure we can."

"So when do you want to and where?"

"The sooner the better. Maybe a trip to city hall after dinner."

"Really? Tonight?" Natasha actually smiled looking at her love. "Well I'm game for it being tonight if you are honey." Tony nodded and she continued. ""Okay then tonight but we need the rings."

"I have got mine." Tony grinned, sticking his tongue out at his fiancé.

"Wedding bands honey." This comment brought another smile to Tony's face as he actually chuckled a little. Natasha finished her wine and smiled as they ordered their meal silently planning to get the wedding bands and be married. "So do you want me to take the Stark name, keep mine or use both?"

"Whatever makes you happy. But Natasha Stark has a sexy ring to it."

"Mmm well I do actually like that and probably will take the Stark name. I love you and want everyone to know it. Not letting anyone take my husband from me."

"You got me locked up pretty well."

Natasha blushed and kissed him again as their steaks arrived. The beauty found she loved her steaks always medium rare. "You know I thought you were really cute when we first met you know."

"Same to you."

"Really? You thought that too?"

"When do you have to be back?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Well no one is in danger yet so not yet man. Race you to the bottom!"

Clint grinned, "Oh, you're so on!"

Johnny Storm grinned resisting the urge to use his powers to cheat. A few things stop him doing so with the flames destroying his cool boarding equipment and he would get his butt blistered for cheating. He just moved faster hell bent on kicking Clint's butt at boarding the old fashioned way. Clint, however, had no problem keeping up considering he naturally had good enough agility to remain on the board. Johnny just boarded as fast as he could resisting the temptation to cheat.

"Uh, Uh. No cheating Storm."

Johnny smirked and winked blowing past his friend. "And if I do cheat?"

"You get an arrow to the butt."

"Aww man you are so not being cool."

Clint smiled, "OK, cheat!"

"Don't tempt me arrow boy."

"GO!" Clint took out his arrow and let it fly. Within minutes there was an avalanche coming.

"Holy!" Johnny let out a gasp when the mountain rocked sending a large wave of snow flying down at them with both young men boarding over the mountain nearly getting buried. "Ack! Dude you so wicked."

"Hope you know how to surf!"

"Well of course I do dude but seriously? You had to make the snow turn into a wave?"

Clint laughed when they made it to the bottom in one piece with the snow surrounding them like waves in the ocean.

Johnny gave him a look but also seemed to find it amusing, "Damn you so know how to party Clint."

"And so do you." Clint laughed looking at Johnny.

"You cheated you know dude."

Clint laughed at that accusation. "I said we could you know."

"And told me you'd blast me with an arrow if I did. Besides, I like this board and my sexy outfit so would be a waste to flame them to crisp."

Clint smirked, "What else can we do?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

Well…How about a movie?"

"Kay sure, let's go dude." They soon were on their way for some much needed fun without the threat of always needing to save the world. After hours of fun, the two Clint found himself exhausted laughing with Johnny. "Damn Storm, you're a lot of fun."

"Thanks so are you." Johnny admitted having had more fun. "Hear you guys have your own mascot too."

"A mascot who hits hard," he grabbed his butt in remembrance, "And he can't take a joke. And neither can blondie. He hits hard too. No one there knows how to have fun."

"Yeah kind of like the fantastic four. I swear I'm the only one with a sense of humor."

"Tell me about it! The den mother hit me earlier for playing."

"Ouch dude. Well at least you don't have two of them getting all lovey in the group. I mean don't get me wrong. I love my sister but ever since she got pregnant, they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Tony and Nat have sex with the door open."

"Whoa dude seriously? That is kind of hot. So guessing that the rumors are true then about them being together huh?"

"Oh, very."

"Well she is hot after all and damn what a fighter."

"I get to listen." Clint grinned wickedly loving the fact that he could always get a good earful of them having sex.

"You listen to them making iron babies? Whoa you are so lucky Clint. There is no way I want to see or hear sis doing it."

"Because that's your sis!" Clint laughed, "Stay a night and you might hear it too."

"You mean you can hear it through the entire mansion?"

"Mainly in that hall.

"Still kind of hot you know. Waaaay hot and so guessing they screw like bunnies huh?" Johnny Storm smirked taking off his board.

"You have noooo idea," he panted, "I don't know if I want to go back. Either the den mother will be all over me or Thor or someone."

"All over you for what dude and who is this den mom anyway? Is it the Widow? And this Thor, does he pounce you often?"

"Occasionally. And Yeah, Nat."

"Well she is hot in that leather you know but all this talk is making me hungry."

"Then let's get a burger or a taco." Clint suggested with a smile.

"Well tacos sound good and besides I would rather NOT go home with Sue on hormonal patrol. She is nutso right now and Reed is driving me nuts being all protective of her.

"I'm happy I don't have a sister. Not like my brother is much better."

"Yeah you're lucky but love her anyway when she is hormonal."

"My brother is hormonal too," He laughed, "One time as a joke I shaved half his goatee. He was mad!"

"Yeah but he's not pregnant and you can't see your niece or nephew when she phases."

"...Ew...it sounds like a horrid health class specimen. And I don't know about him not being pregnant," Clint laughed.

"Yeah can be kind of weird but love the tiny kid." Johnny admitted looking at his friend. "So what are you thinking we should do now?"

"I'm thinking I might cross to DC and sleep with my brother tonight. You remember Oliver, don't you? Blonde goatee, wears a lot of green, looks like Robin Hood. Calls himself green arrow nowadays."

"Ah yeah know of him dude. So not planning to head home huh? Don't blame you."

"You want to do anything else?"

"Might go try and find a certain hot blonde military girl of mine to bang."

"And who's she?"

"Oh some babe I met when the silver surfer was around mucking things up."

"Ah, okay."

"Really cute blonde babe dude but we could go do something else first if you want."

"Any ideas? If I get to my brother's mansion too late he'll yell at me."

"Seriously dude? You still let him yell at you?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "I'd rather listen to him scold me for 5 minutes than deal with all the moms I have at the Avenger's tower."

"How many moms do you have Robin Hood?"

"Robin Hood is my brother, Oliver," he stuck his tongue out, "Thor, Nat, Hulk, I haven't really had a run in with Fury like others have."

"Ah bite me little boy and seriously you got spanked by three of them. Does Fury spank the Avengers?"

"Yes he does. And, if you say so," Clint leaned over and bit his shoulder, not hard but it felt like a pinch.

"Whoa it was a joke Clint."

He smirked and stuck his tongue out, "Well if we got nothing else today I guess I'm going to go be treated like a toddler by my brother," he rolled his eyes.

Johnny Storm snickered at that comment. "Well have fun Cupid. Don't go shooting arrows without changing your diapers first."

Clint snickered and whacked his butt with an arrow, "Be careful of Ben. He might help your butt with that flame on."

"Oww. Did you just smack my butt with an arrow? You're learning from the den moms huh?"

"Augh, you're right," Clint shook his head.

"Don't worry. You'll look pretty in a dress."

"Sure I would, can I borrow your maid outfit?" Clint smirked once again.

"Aww but I need it for your mom." Johnny teased playfully making Clint burst into laughter at the jest. "Well I guess we should head home before your brother gets all mad at me for keeping you too long. I would hate to be over his lap for keeping you too long. Wonder if I can flame just my butt and burn his hand? That would cool to see though."

"See ya," Clint waved and went to his brother's house.

"See ya." Johnny watched his friend go with a smirk before he rose into the air, a force of fire. "Flame on!" He soon was flying home to the Baxter Building to bother the Thing again.

Hours later after finishing their dinner, Tony took her to an open at night jewellers where the couple got their wedding bands.

With the gold rings in their possession, the two Avengers headed to city hall where they were married privately signing the certificate where Natasha changed her name from Romanov to Stark to take her husband's name.

Once married, they checked into a high class hotel where they celebrated their new lives together. If the walls could talk, there would gossip through the hotel all night.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrows & Sore Butts

Avengers Spank Therapy

Part Five

(This is the fifth part of the rp with Ani playing Clint, Superman, and Tony Stark while I played Oliver (Green Arrow, Natasha Romanoff, Amora, Her Execution, Thor, and Loki. I know that Amora is in love with Thor but in this role play/fiction, we have her in love with Loki also the Hulk has lifted the hammer a few times so we didn't want to just leave it hanging. This is all we have right at the moment but once more is written, I'll post it once I've edited part six.)

Clint got to his brother's house after an hour; he took out his spare key and walked right in, "Ollie, I came for a visit!"

"Hey kid, what brings the mighty Avenger to my place?"

"The Avengers are bigger kill joys than you," Clint shrugged and hung his coat.

"Really? So I'm guessing you've been a bad little Avenger? Trust me; Superman is just as stiff as they are. Maybe they all went to the same stick up the ass superhero course."

"I don't think I'd like the idea of a hand of steel hitting my butt," he shuttered, "Not that Hulk is much better. But all I did was play a little with Blondie's brother and his Tony's sex kitten attacked me."

"Yeah his hand smarts...Wait a minute, blondie's brother? Sex kitten?"

"I was playing with Thor's little brother and Nat got mad at me and darn near killed me with a wooden spoon. Or something," He'd had so much fun that day he'd forgotten most of what he did, he just remembered getting spanked.

"Oh the little Godling Loki? He is such a huge pain in the ass."

"You have NO idea!"

"Well he has been plaguing the city with his little toys, well was."

"Yeah, he's on lock down now. And he gets spanked every three days."

"Oh ouch! Even for a God, that sucks big-time! Three times and his ass hasn't fallen off yet?"

"On the bright side, it isn't me," Clint smirked.

"Yeah but tread carefully around that bunch or it could be."

Clint shuddered, "So what did you do today?"

"Besides tick the man of steel off again?"

Clint chuckled a little, "What did you do?"

"Well you know how Kent is always so stiff? I decided to see if his butt was unbreakable as the rest of his Kryptonion self. So I devised some um explosive arrows but I ahh blew up his apartment."

"Yep, you're my brother," Clint laughed.

"He didn't think it was funny and got it for it. Tried to explain that I didn't mean to use that much explosives by accident but he got me for it."

Clark Kent sat reading the paper, wondering if anything interesting had happened.

Oliver had been bored the entire day having wanted to go out but Clark Kent was always so dull. Having an idea from what Clint had written him a letter about using explosive arrows, the green arrow grinned mischievously working secretly in his room.

Once he was done, the blonde grinned creeping to the roof off the next building taking aim and firing once the Clark stood up hoping he got Super Stick Up The Ass but good. That was when he realized that he done the mixture wrong. The explosion sending him flying to the far end of the flat roof of the nearby apartment building. "Oooh!"

Clark changed into his blue and red eye sore of a suit and quickly put the fire out, looking in Oliver's direction.

Oliver groaned on the roof and looked towards Clark's place only to gulp seeing that he'd pretty much blown up the other man's apartment. "Ah um opps?

After all was taken care of Superman made his way over. He glared down at him dangerously.

Oliver gulped when he soon noticed Clark floating over him obviously angry. "Um ahh hi? I um maybe used a little too much?"

He scoffed. With the speed of sound he had him over his knee as he sat on the edge of the building and took his pants down, "What you did was dangerous!" he gave him a moderately hard smack, leaving a near perfect hand print.

Oliver's eyes widened in shock when he was lying on the roof one second, only to find himself over Clark's lap the next, sans his pants. "Ahh oww! Clark, it was just an owww joke!"

"With explosions in an occupied building!" Clark continued, "What were you thinking!"

"Oooww! I was ouch! Only trying to have some f...fun and it didn't hurt you! Owwww! I'm sorry Clark! Testing new arrows and you're f...fine!" The other man protested with his legs kicking and bucking.

"Of course I'm fine! You could've hurt someone else with your 'fun'. Did you think of that!" Clark swatted his thigh.

"Ouch! N...No. Owwwie stoooop!"

"What you deserve is a good spanking for your absent mindedness," Clark gave him a firm super speed spanking until his bottom looked like a cherry and his thighs matched.

Having it going at super speed didn't make the spanking even better with Oliver kicking and yelping. His bottom was sore and red by the end a sobbing mess. "Owww! I'm soooorrrryyyy!"

Clark Kent sat Oliver up and make him look at him eye to eye, "You should be sorry. Explosives are not toys and to think you shot some into a building full of people is terrible," he scolded him, wagging his finger, "You should think more about your actions."

"But I didn't hurt anyone."

"You could've!"

"Okay, no more in the apartment."

"And remember it or else you'll be in a lot more pain."

"Did you ohhh have to sp...Spank me?"

"It'll stick with you longer."

"But it hurts." Oliver pouted, hissing when he pulled his pants back up.

"And you'll remember how badly it hurts so it doesn't happen again."

Still pouting and rubbing his sore bottom, Oliver just silently sulked. "Okay, no more blowing up the place."

"Good. Now go find something productive to do."

Oliver sulked, heading back home with his bow and arrows to bask in his own posterior misery grabbing an ice pack for his butt.

Clint snickered but rubbed his own bottom, "They makes Nat seem sane."

"Yeah well super-speed spankings are not any nicer and tend to hurt a lot. I still think he took it way out of proportion you know."

"These people have no sense of play."

"Nope and they tend to be spank happy with sticks up where it doesn't shine too. Man does he hit hard." Oliver admitted rubbing his still tender backside.

Clint shuddered, "I got spanked by Hulk. It hurt the rest of that week and a half."

"Ouch, I have the feeling I am going to be sore for that long too."

Clint smiled, "You know what we haven't played in a while?"

"No, what?"

"Indians and Indians," Clint smirked and went and got the sticky arrows.

"No way Clint. I am too sore to play that game."

"Aww, please?" he pouted.

"Clint I just got my butt beat by Superman for trying to use your recipe for exploding arrows but it was fun shooting him in the butt."

"I'm going to have to teach you the recipe myself;" he rolled his eyes, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. I just have to order it and why did you come up with that one anyway Clint?"

Clint shrugged, "Bored. I was goofing off in Hank's lab and started mixing chemicals."

"Man I should spank you for experimenting but then I'd be a hypocrite." Oliver picks up the phone snickering. "Remember how mad our folks got when we chased the help with foam arrows and when we got Harold Stark in the butt. Well it was your arrow but man did we get it. At least Tony thought it was funny."

"I remember that. Remember the time we spent the night at Tony's house and we were pretending to be explorers and went into the forest and got lost? It took them forever to find us." Clint remembered because he was the youngest and only 5 and got scared and cried. He cried even more when Howard had to pick them up from the police department when they were found.

Oliver cringed at that time. "Yeah that was scary and man we all got it for sneaking out to play it. He sure liked to spank."

"Yeah and he had no sympathy for toddlers," Clint pouted and rubbed his butt in remembrance, "Tony still gets spanked a lot. Well...not so much recently. But he and Thor got spanked by Fury some weeks ago. Maybe a month or three ago."

"Dude you were five that time and what did Fabio and Iron Boy do to tick off Patch?"

"Still considered a toddler. They were fighting and Tony wouldn't stay down for his spanking so he got it on the bare."

"That doesn't surprise me. Tony never could behave even when he was getting his blistered. Wonder if he is that bad with the Widow?"

"With her around he's pretty...distracted. There for out of trouble."

"So basically Tony is a panting mess around Romanoff huh?"

"That's how he keeps fit." Clint snickered a little.

"Well one hell of a good way to stay fit with all that pumping if you ask me."

Clint laughed, "Let's get this pizza."

"Yeah I'm starving and besides we might need to buy some frozen peas to sit on." Oliver joked considering it would cool down their sore butts.

He laughed, "Did you put lotion on?"

"Well yeah but when you get spanked by Superman, lotion doesn't always help too much."

"Not the one I have," Clint went in his bag, "Johnny took it from Reed. It heals you really good really fast."

"Thanks. Do I want to know why Reed or even Johnny have something like this?"

Clint shrugged, "Don't know. Just love it."

Oliver looked at his brother and shrugged, taking the jar heading into the washroom to apply it, his backside feeling much better handing it back to his brother. "Thanks, how did you get the stuff?"

"Bought it from Johnny for ten bucks," he put it back in his bag and hoped on the couch.

"Cool, so what do you want on the pizza? If you don't tell me, I'm gonna order something really gross like olives or anchovies." Oliver joked, picking up the phone to call for their dinner and some bottles of pop dialing the pizza place.

"Why would I want you on my pizza," Clint stuck his tongue out, "Pepperoni."

Oliver stuck his tongue back at his brother looking at him with a raised brow when the pizza place answered. "Yeah, I would like two large pizzas with extra pepperoni and stuffed crust with cheese and  
>two, two litres bottles of coke." After giving the man his address, Oliver hung up and smirked. "Will be here in thirty minutes and you are so mature...I'm an anchovy?"<p>

"No you're an olive," Clint smirked and pinched his brother's cheek.

"And you're such a dork little bro." Oliver smirked a little and shot his brother in the ass with a foam arrow. "Opps...My bad."

"Ok, it's a war," Clint smiled and grabbed his sticky arrows and jumped behind the couch, shooting him in the chest.

"Aww eww what did you use to make it sticky?" Oliver pulled off the arrow and shot it at his brother's ass.

He laughed and began shooting more at Oliver, "Added a little adhesive that doesn't stain."

"Well at least this time I won't look like a great big pepperoni pizza."

Clint laughed again and shot him between the eyes.

"Oww so not cool Clint." Oliver pouted and tried to pull the arrow off his face only to have it stuck. "You put too much glue."

"You're doing it wrong," Clint walked over and yanked it off.

"OOoowww! That hurt! I think you took some skin off there."

"Sorry," Clint kissed his brother's head.

"It's okay but next time, please less glue."

"Don't know why it's still so sticky."

"You put too much glue on them this time."

"Yeah."

"Man that stings, but not as much as this will." Oliver takes aim getting his brother's backside.

"Ack!"Clint hurried away.

"Well you started this war little brother."

Clint laughed and got some less adhesive arrows, shooting them.

"Oww aghh!" Oliver let out a yelp going down having tried to dodge only to get the arrow between his legs. He was soon on the floor groaning just as the doorbell rang with the pizza.

"Hahaha!" Clint laughed as he hoped over him and answered the door, paying for the pizza and taking it to the kitchen, along with the drinks, "Your food will get cold," he giggled as he began to eat.

"You got me in the ooowww." Oliver groaned feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach with his privates aching. "Damn that smarts."

Clint giggled at his brother's misfortune and handed him his cold drink, "Just put that between there and you'll feel a lot better...and smaller if possible," he snickered.

"I ought to get you down there too." Oliver sat down put the drink on the table before he poured the ice cold water down his pants with a yelp. "Ahh c...cold."

Clint laughed once more, "You're great! I missed hanging out with you, bro."

"Oh didn't miss the crotch shots thought but yeah missed you too." Oliver grabbed some pizza still sore and now wet.

Clint smirked, "You know you love your baby brother."

"Yeah but now I doubt you'll be an uncle."

He laughed, "They'll grow back...in a month or three. So wanna watch a movie after pizza?"

"I guess but what movie?"

Clint rubbed his chin, "Independence day? Some cool alien movie."

"Well good thing you didn't say Robin Hood again or I'd have to kick you in the nuts." Oliver joked.

"Why would I want to watch you in your pre pube days?" Clint stuck his tongue out.

"Man you are such a total dork purple care bear." Oliver teased back with a smirk putting the dvd into the player.

"Hey, I'd rather be a purple care bear than the guy who spray paints boxing gloves to match his outfit," Clint leaned against him.

"Well you know I didn't want to clash after all. I mean red and green? I'd look like some big Christmas tree."

"Too skinny," Clint smirked.

"Good point. Maybe I should bulk up but skinny does get me out of a few scrapes you know. So how's the pizza?"

"It's good," he smiled and yawned, leaning on his brother.

"Long day huh? You know it's been quiet since Loki's capture. What if Thor's plan doesn't work and he escapes?" Oliver asked his brother.

"Dude. Have you seen Thor? His arms are huge! Loki can't possibly be stupid enough to cause trouble again after getting spanked at least six times every week."

"Well isn't Loki the God of Mischief? If he is anything like you, he would probably try it."

"I'm not that naughty."

"Uh huh right little brother. You have had your fair share of spankings growing up and even now you know." Oliver snickered eating his pizza.

Clint stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Oh yeah very mature." Oliver replied unable to hold back a smirk.

Meanwhile back in the Avengers building, Natasha Stark walked through the hallways towards Thor's bedroom with the grace of a panther stopping outside the wall to Loki's bedroom placing her hand upon it. The wall slowly opened as she passed through it like a ghost closing up behind her. Entering the room, the lovely form walked towards the bed, where the sleeping God lay gently brushing a stray strand of dark hair from his pale face bending down to gently kiss him. As she kissed him, her form was suddenly surrounded with a green glow with a lovely blonde woman wearing black and green replacing it. "Wake up my love."

Loki felt the warm lips upon his and woke up blinking a little looking confused but soon saw the blonde standing over him. "Amora?"

"Aye, my love. It is me...Come we must leave before they are aware that I am here." Amore raised her hands above her and they soon both disappeared from the building, the only thing that would be found of Loki in the building was the collar, Tony had created. As they left, the security system soon alerted Tony Stark and Natasha to the disappearance.

Natasha Stark and her husband were sleeping in their honeymoon suite when she heard the communicator going off. Grabbing her communicator, the red-haired beauty brushed some hair from her face. "Yes?"

"Excuse me Madame. I do not wish to intrude but it would seem that the criminal known as Loki has left the building and rather suddenly."

"Okay, thank you Jarvis." Natasha yawned and looked at her sleeping husband. "Tony, honey...We need to get up. Jarvis told me that Loki is gone."

"Great," Tony sighed, "Tell Thor."

Natasha sighed and knew their honeymoon would be cut short for the time being with Loki missing holding her communicator. "Thor, This is Natasha. Loki is missing from the building."

Thor was on a separate mission having gotten word on magical beings in Central park using his hammer to bring them down. He was startled to realize that they were Trolls and dark elves but he was soon done with them. When he had gotten the call, the God only then realized that this had been a distraction to get Loki out of his prison alarmed that after all the punishments, that his brother would still escape from custody thinking he had been making progress. Swinging his hammer, Thor took the air heading back to the building, the air thick with magic when he entered the hallways. A magic he knew only too well and his blue eyes narrowed. "Amora..." Turning on his communicator he spoke to both Natasha and Tony. "It is magic and one from Asgard. I know the perpetrator. Tis Amora and her executioner."

"Okay, we'll assemble the Avengers and get back to the building soon as possible." With a look to her husband, wishing they could have more time together, she turned on the alert speaking into it. "Avengers Assemble..."

Clint was more than dead asleep on his brother when his pager exploded in his ear, "AUUUUGH!"

Oliver let out a yelp when his brother yelped in his ear. "Who? What?"

"It's work!" Clint sobbed and cuddled to his brother, "You're comfier than my bed."

"Work? Now? But its past midnight Clint." Oliver frowned and looked at his brother. "That does suck. I thought we were supposed to be having a work-free weekend."

"Think they'll be ok without me?"

"Well depends on the threat Clint."

"I'll call," Clint dialed. "Ok, what happened?"

Tony suited up and got to the tower.

Natasha got into her tight black leather ready for a fight with her husband giving her a lift while he was in the suit.

"This sucks," Tony sighed.

"I know honey. Some honeymoon so far huh Tony." Natasha held onto her husband's metal form while he flew them to battle.

Tony shrugged, "Doesn't matter, had sex."

"Okay, Thor what happened?" Thor then told them of the magic he had felt in Loki's bedroom when he had scanned the room, confirming what Jarvis now told them.

Natasha smirked at that comment. "Yes we did and more than once." They soon landed at the tower looking around with Iron Man still holding her. When the phone rang, Natasha answered the communicator noticing that it was that was calling. "Yes Clint. Jarvis informed us that Loki escaped with two other Asgardians." She silently fumed adding to herself that it also interrupted her wedding night with her husband.

"Is he retarded?" Clint asked.

Tony sighed, "Come on Thor. I think you need to introduce your father to spankings."

Natasha looked at the communicator. "Loki wasn't even awake when he was taken." Thor looked at them both nervously. "My father need know methods of Midgard?"

He sighed, "OK, lemme get dressed and I'll be there soon."

"It might help," Tony told the thunder God.

Oliver grunted a little looking at his brother while he got up. "Glad it's not me going out there but be careful Clint."

Thor paled when Tony said that unconsciously rubbing his own backside. "Aye, but he may use it on me too."

"Yeah, I'll probably be back after we've done all we can," Clint told his brother, "Keep the bed warm for me. I'm probably gonna crash when I come back," he got dressed and waved to his brother as he left.

Tony smirked under the mask, "Then you should try to be a good boy."

"Yeah sure now go kick the God's ass for me." Oliver smirked and curled back up under the covers.

"You know I have not been altogether behaved since coming to Midgard. Father will use it upon my backside as well. Firstly, we must find Loki and bring him to the tower."

Clint rolled his eyes and hurried to where the group was.

Tony laughed, "Well it sucks to be you Thor."

"Aye but I have seen you getting it as well Tony as I recall." Thor smirked still rubbing his backside nervously wondering what Loki may do if he were to capture him? Would Loki spank him too? The Enchantress could easily capture him if he was caught unawares.

"Yeah. ONCE! I've seen you spanked SEVERAL times," Tony told him.

"Aye, I was and fear Loki will want revenge against me. I spanked him a fair bit and with his Enchantress, he could capture me."

"Don't forget the cold cream and ice packs, baby God," Tony scouted the area in look for the green clothed one. He didn't take into consideration the times he'd spanked Loki. But then again he wasn't scared.

Thor actually pouted and went to search the city for his brother but alas hadn't found a trace of him for some time. As he flew through the cold Autumn air in New York, he landed in Central Park hearing some rustling. There behind him was the lovely blonde Enchantress but before he could raise his hammer, gold magic flew from her hands surrounding the thunder God stalking towards him with Thor now helpless. "You hurt my beloved and shall pay for it Thor." With a wave of her hand, they were both gone and hidden from the others.

While Thor was flying around, Natasha was searching as well not finding the God only to return to Tony sometime later. "Where's Thor? Did he not return?"

Tony growled, "Great, we have to find him."

Natasha nodded but felt a shiver up her spine when her husband growled loving the way he did that. "Right, we need to find him."

Tony flew off top speed where he got his last reading.

"Do you see anything?" Natasha asked through her communicator hoping did find their team-mate and friend.

"Faint traces, so he was definitely here."

"We need to find him. Lord knows what they are doing to Thor right now."

"I think I know," Tony said quietly.

"You know what?"

"His brother wants some pay back. See if you can contact the warriors three and Lady Sif."

"I wouldn't know how to contact Asgard, Tony and if that is true, I don't envy his backside."

Tony sighed and tried to figure this out.

Meanwhile as the Avengers worked to figure out the disappearance of both Thor and Loki, in a dark cavern surrounded by protective magic along with penetrative shields, the dark blonde Enchantress beamed in delight upon their success. They had captured Thor and saved her beloved Loki from capture hell bent on helping him rule the human world but first they had something else to do. Thor was chained in the dark damp dungeons while her sweet lay naked in a large bed resting even as the lovely creature walked towards the throne room in their dark fortress.

Sitting on the large black throne with large emeralds decorating the black marble, Amora looked at her executioner commanding that he bring Thor to her. While the large man went to gather their quarry, her soft lips curved into a wicked smile waving a hand where a large metal padded bench appeared before he with thick chains on legs to prevent the victim's escape.

Thor had just woken up with he saw the large man recognizing him from Asgard as being the Enchantress' executioner unable to fight the magic keeping him weak. The large man soon had him in his grasp dragging him to the throne room, his blue eyes going wide when he saw the bench in alarm along with the thin whip in the lovely evil woman's hand.

Although Thor fought, he couldn't prevent the other man from bending him over the metal padded bench with his clothes being torn off leaving him naked. His legs spread open, chained to the metal legs along with his arms chained to the other two. Hearing the footfalls behind him, Thor knew what was about to happen before he felt the sharp sting upon his naked buttocks, the whip cracking on his naked skin. They would have their vengeance and once Loki woke up, Thor would pay even more.

Natasha continued her surveillance of the area and suddenly spoke on her communicator. "Honey, I found his hammer but he is nowhere to be found."

"We need to contact Asgard..."

"Yeah but how honey? We should get their father involved alright and maybe he can help. We need agents to watch the hammer."

"Hulk can lift the hammer. I'm not sure how we can get to Odin. I think his father will be our best help with this. And maybe I can give him some ideas of how to deal with his kids."

"Tony honey you know only Thor can lift that thing. Not even Hulk can lift it." Natasha smirked over the communicator. "You really want them to get it, don't you baby?" Subtly pats her butt loving to tease her husband, loving how hot fiery in bed he got from it.

"Hulk has lifted it before, and stop trying to get me horny while I'm in this suit!"

"Aww okay honey I'll be good for now." Natasha pouted adorably and winked.

"You be as bad as you want. I'll just tame that later," Tony smirked.

"Oh? Planning to put me over your knee baby and what if I do get you horny in the suit?" Natasha purred but made sure to be as behaved as one flirting with her husband could be.

"Oh I'll be taming that later," Tony smirked once more and whined as the metal encasing gave no leeway for his growing love.

Natasha smirked herself but guarded the site until the Hulk got there to take the hammer to the mansion. Turning to head back, Natasha heard something in the bushes, raising an arm before her in case she had need of the darts. "Come out..." That was when her blue eyes widened seeing a large timber wolf charging at her firing at the Asgardian beast.

They land hard with the beauty fighting it off grabbing desperately at a sharp end of a broken tree branch. When the large thing leapt at her, Natasha panted bringing the stick up, the wolf's weight forced it down onto the stick slumping down on the red-head. With it now dead, bloody and far too heavy to lift, she could only call for help. "Tony! I need some ugh help!"

"I'm on my way," he said flying back over to his wife. He landed where his scouter said she would be and saw the giant creature, grabbing it and tossing it off, "If you wanted a fur coat you could've asked."

Natasha smirked and grimace at the blood on her. "Well you know me honey; I have to do things the hard way. Still the fur might be nice for the house."

"Something warm for us to lie on," he smiled.

"Mmm well it will be nice in front of the fire place in our room but I really need a shower when we get home." Natasha walked up to her metal clad husband caressing the metal. "Are you okay?"


End file.
